Un doux mot je t'aime
by angemort01
Summary: Deux père de famille décident comme compromis demarier leurs enfants. Petis détails, ils ont chacun un fils. . l'une des familles est la famille Akanishi et l'autre et la famille Kamenashi . . ... alos ? curieux ? venez voir
1. Chapter 1

_Fiction avec Jin Akanishi, Kamenashi Kazuya (membre du groupe Kat-tun) et Jun Matsumoto (membre du groupe Arashi) et Yamashita Tomohisa (membre du groupe NEWS) et Gackt (chanteur) et Hyde (chanteur et membre du groupe l'arc-en-ciel)_

_Disclamer__ : bien entendu ils ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux)._

**Chapitre 1**** :**

**Rencontre****.**

Jin Akanishi, fils unique de la famille Akanishi, se leva de bonne humeur, souriant tout en descendant de sa chambre à la salle à manger. Il souriait de plus belle en pensant à la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Effectivement, il avait prévu de passer la journée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Yamashita Tomohisa (alias Yamapi) et Jun Matsumoto.

En arrivant à la salle à manger il fut surpris de voir que son père était encore là. En effet, habituellement M. Akanishi se trouvait en vadrouille pour son groupe commercial et industriel. Enfin, il ne fit pas trop attention à lui mais le salua quand même. Jin s'installa ensuite en face de son père et entama son petit-déjeuner. Gonza Akanishi regarda attentivement son fils, puis se demanda comment il allait réagir à la nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps, au même moment Kazuya fils unique de la famille Kamenashi était également installé à table pour déguster son petit-déjeuner. Son père Kira Kamenashi entra et s'installa en face de son fils. Kazuya leva la tête puis le salua, et remarqua immédiatement que son père avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire . . .

_(Dialogue en même temps)_

M. Kamenashi : Kazuya

M. Akanishi : Jin

Kazuya : Oui.

Jin : Oui.

M. Kamenashi : J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire . . .

M. Akanishi : J'ai quelque chose à te dire . . .

Kazuya : Je m'en doutais . . .

Jin : Vas-y j'écoute

M. Kamenashi : Tu vas te marier !

M. Akanishi : Tu vas te marier !

Kazuya : Ah ?!?

Jin : Ok . . . Quoi ????

M. Kamenashi : C'est décidé, ça ne changera pas alors fais-toi à l'idée !

M. Akanishi : Tu as bien compris !

Kazuya : Euh je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi et avec qui ? S'il te plaît ? *agacé*

Jin : POURQUOI ??????

M. Kamenashi : Avec Jin Akanishi, le fils . . .

M. Akanishi : Parce que j'ai passé un accord avec M. Kamenashi . . .

Kazuya : Attends . . . attends . . . Akanishi . . . *réfléchis* . . . genre . . .

Jin : Attends KAMENASHI ?? Mais il a un fils ???

M. Kamenashi : Oui, ils ont le groupe commercial et industriel de la ville, et oui il s'agit d'un homme.

M. Akanishi : Oui, et tu passes l'après-midi avec lui !

Kazuya : Ah ?!?

Jin : QUOI ??? Mais non je fais un truc avec Yamapi et Jun !!

M. Kamenashi : Et tu passes l'après-midi avec lui, vas te préparer !

M. Akanishi : Et ben tu fais ce que t'avais prévu et tu l'inclus !

Après cette annonce plus que déconcertante, Kazuya et Jin, chacun de leur côté , allèrent se préparer.

_Chambre de Kazuya_

Kazuya resta assis une bonne dizaine de minutes à réfléchir. Il se demandait s'il devait lui faire peur ou rester gentil. . .

_Chambre de Jin_

Jin s'affala sur son canapé, il sortit son portable et fit le numéro de Yamapi et Jun, et oui, il fit un double appel.

Jin : Moshi Moshi (Halo)

Jun/ Yamapi : Hai ? (oui ?)

Jin : Euh j'ai un big problem !!

Jun : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

Yamapi : Attends peut être que cette fois c'est grave !

Jin ne dit plus rien, plus un mot durant quelques minutes, se demandant si ses amis allaient arrêter leur bêtise et enfin le prendre au sérieux. Pendant son petit temps de réflexion, Yamapi et Jun continuaient de parler. Jin inspira profondément avant d'enfin se décider à parler.

Jin : Bon vous voulez bien m'écouter ?

Yamapi/ Jun : Mais oui !

Jin : Non alors . . . je vais me marier

Jun : Wah Félicitation !!!

Yamapi : Il est où le problème, c'est bien non ?

Jin : NON !!

Jun/Yamapi : Euh . . .

Jin : C'est pas bien, de 1 c'est avec un mec, de 2 je sais pas encore mais on verra, et de 3 voilà !!

Jun/Yamapi : Ah ?!?

Jin : Ouais et pour notre aprem . . .

Jun/Yamapi : T'annules pas !!!!

Jin : Non ! Mais il vient avec . . .

Jun/ Yamapi : Oô "

Après cette petite annonce, Jin se décida à se préparer mais eut la visite de son major d'homme, celui-ci lui transmit un message de son père.

Kazuya de son côté avait enfin décidé de ce qu'il allait mettre. Et oui il avait opté pour l'entrée en douceur, il ne voulait pas que son père le « tue » dès le début. Notre jeune homme est donc vêtu d'un jean simple avec une ceinture, plus une chaine, en haut il avait une chemise blanche sans manche, avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts. Ensuite, il avait une série de colliers, vert, jaune, rouge, pour la petite touche de couleur.

Enfin prêts chacun de leur côté attendant l'heure de vérité . . .

_Quatorze heures . . ._

Kazuya était toujours dans sa chambre, affalé sur son lit, attendant l'inévitable. A l'extérieur, dans la cour on put distinguer trois jeunes semblant avoir le même âge. M. Kamenashi était déjà à l'entré pour les saluer mais surtout pour « LE » saluer, Jin Akanishi.

L'un des trois s'avança vers M. Kamenashi, celui-ci comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui !

M. Kamenashi : tu dois être Jin ?

Jin : Oui

M. Kamenashi : Kazuya ne va pas tarder

Jin : Très bien

Jin retourna chez ses deux compagnons, qui se trouvèrent être Yamapi et Jun.

Yamapi : Bon t'es prêts ?

Jin : Hm . . .

Jun : Allez courage !

Kazuya sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son père. Quand il sorti, il constata un silence de tombe, son père le fixait l'air de dire « tiens-toi correctement ! », il se mit à côté et scruta l'horizon, il vit les trois jeunes hommes. Deux des trois semblaient joyeux alors que l'autre restait figé. Kazuya se perdit à l'étudier attentivement. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs (à peu près comme lui) ébènes (sauf que les siens étaient clairs), ça chevelure lui faisait penser à une crinière d'un lion. Il n'arrivait pas trop à distinguer ses yeux de là où il était mais il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient d'un noir profond. Autrement, au niveau vestimentaire, il avait un débardeur noir, par-dessus une chemise blanche complètement ouverte, et un pantalon noir avec également une chaîne.

Yamapi à Jun : il est figé de contemplation notre Jin !

Jun : et ouais !!

Jin : même pas VRAI !!!! *rougissant*

Kazuya observait cette scène avec amusement mais il ne laissa rien paraître. M. Kamenashi partit laissant son fils au bon soin de ses messieurs. Kazuya soupira intérieurement, il espérait que cette après-midi allait bien se passer . . . il se dirigea vers eux.

Yamapi : Yo je suis Yamashita Tomohisa mais tu peux m'appeler Yamapi

Kazuya : Enchanté, Kazuya Kamenashi

Jun : Moi c'est Jun Matsumoto mais Jun ça ira

Yamapi : Ah et l'autre là c'est Jin ! Enfin t'auras compris je pense ^^ "

Kazuya : Oui . . . -____-

Jin : Oh ça va hein ?! *rougissant de plus belle*

C'était certains il n'allait vraiment pas s'ennuyer . . . . Ils décidèrent d'aller au par cet sur le chemin beaucoup de personnes avait interpellé Kazuya, un peu logique vue que dans le quartier tout le monde se connaissait. Ses trois accompagnateurs furent surpris de voir cette complicité.

Jun : Tu connais vraiment tout le monde ?

Kazuya : Oui . . . m'enfin c'est normal . . .

Yamapi : Hm . . . Hm . . . Intéressant.

Jun : et sinon tu fais quoi en générale ?

Kazuya : Euh . . .

Yamapi : Et tu aides ton père des fois ?

Jun : C'est normal qu'il y avait autant de monde qui gardé chez toi ?

Kazuya : . . . euh . . . *perdu*

Jin : Bon vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ????

Yamapi : Hm . . . Jinjin s'énerve . . . T___T

Jun : Roh on est curieux nous au moins !!

Jin : Non mais répète !!

A ce moment là, ils s'étaient arrêtés au bout de la treizième rue. Jin continua de s'énerver et Yamapi et Jun continuèrent de se défendre. De son côté Kazuya voulait vraiment se faire tout petit. . . .

Kazuya : Euh . . . c'est bon ?

Jun : Ouais Jin c'est bon on voulait juste savoir c'est tout !

Yamapi : Oui . . . gomen Kazuya.

Kazuya : Pas grave ^^"

Jin : Hm . . .

Yamapi : Bon sinon on fait quoi ? Enfin on va où ?

Jin : Au terrain de basket ? Y'a un match.

Jun : Yeah !

Kazuya ne dit rien, même si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'aller voir un match de basket. Pourtant, Jin de son côté, pensé que ça pouvait l'ennuyer. Le match se trouvait à l'université de Jin, Yamapi et Jun. L'occasion pour Kazuya de voir où est-ce qu'ils bossaient. Après un moment de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'université Hikari, plus précisément au gymnase. Bien sur tout en se déplaçant, Kazuya observa que tout le monde s'écartait en voyant ses « compagnons ».

Yamapi : Yeah les meilleurs places !!

Jun : Ouais mais je préfèrerais être sur le terrain . . .

Kazuya : Ah bon ? Vous êtes dans l'équipe ?

Jin : Mouais pourquoi ?

Yamapi : Oh mais il s'intéresse lui !

Jun : Ouais alors répond correct !

Kazuya : vous ne battez . . . pas

Jin : Oui bon normalement on devrait jouer mais on s'est battu avec un idiot de l'équipe adverse et . . .

Yamapi : Quoi « on » ?

Jin : Bon « JE » me suis battu et « ILS » me soutiennent.

Kazuya : ok . . .

Le match commença, bien sur Yamapi et Jun gueulèrent comme des malades pour encourager leur équipe. Kazuya et Jin ne dirent pas un seul mot.

Le match toucha à sa fin et Yamapi et Jun se turent, ils avaient perdu . . . 80 à 95. Jin fut encore plus en colère que les deux autres. Quoi que ses amis étaient plus déçus qu'en colère.

Jin : Non mais !

Yamapi/Jun : Bon . . . on prendra notre revanche . . .

Le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, l'équipe Sharks, s'approcha du gradin, il se mit face à Jin.

Capitaine : Alors . . . qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir son équipe perdre ?

Jin : . . . .

Capitaine : Surtout par sa faute !!!

Jun : Bon t'as fini ? ça va tu profites ?

Capitaine : Hm . . . oui !!

Yamapi : *se levant* Encore un mot et . . .. !

Capitaine : Et quoi ?

Jin : Et tu le . . .

Kazuya : Tu sais faire que parler ?

Jin, Jun et Yamapi tournèrent la tête vers Kazuya, stupéfiés, voir étonnés, qu'il est pu dire ça. Celui-ci les regarda l'air de dire « quoi pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? ». Le capitaine des Sharks, Kuchiki commençait à s'énervé. Personne n'avait le droit de lui parler sur ce ton ou de manières aussi effrontées.

Kuchiki : Répète voir ?

Kazuya : J'ai dit . . .

Jin : RIEN !!

Kuchiki : J'attends.

Kazuya : J'ai dit « tu sais faire que parler ? »

Jin à Kazuya : Non mais t'es fou ?

Kazuya : Quoi ? J'aide c'est tout !

Kuchiki : Tu proposes quoi ?

Kazuya : Tu te ventes d'avoir gagné alors que tu n'as même pas joué contre eux . . .

Kuchiki : Correcte . . .

Kazuya : Donc un match pour régler ça, ça paraît bien . . .

Yamapi/Jun : Jin ?

Jin : Ouais mais . . .

Kuchiki : Quoi mais ?

Kazuya : *devinant ce que pensait Jin* pas maintenant.

Kuchiki : Pourquoi ?

Kazuya/Jin : Tu viens de jouer, ce n'est pas juste envers toi.

Kuchiki : Hm . . . dans ce cas dans une semaine au terrain de la treizième rue.

Jin :* ne sachant pas où c'est* Euh . . .

Kazuya : Okay !

Après avoir convenu du jour et de l'heure du match, Kuchiki partit avec son équipe. Les quatre autres partirent également. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, aucun son ne se fit entendre. Kazuya était gêné, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait dit ça mais sur le coup c'était sortit tout seul. Ils arrivèrent à la treizième rue, tous ceux qui étaient dehors saluèrent Kazuya. A mi-parcours Kazuya qui en avait vraiment marre de ce silence, décida de le rompre.

Kazuya à Jin : Bon tu te décides à dire ce que tu penses ?

Jin : TU . . . .!!

Yamapi/Jun : JIN !!

Kazuya : Non laissez-le parler c'est mieux de dire ce que l'on pense.

Yamapi/Jun : Euh . . .

Jin : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Kazuya : Oui !

Jin : Okay ! *inspire* Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !! D'ailleurs qui aurait besoin de ton aide !! Merci je peux encore ME débrouiller tout seul !!! MOI !!! C'est comme cet arrangement ! Forcément à croire que tu n'arrives même pas à aider ton père !!!

Kazuya : Fini ?

Jin : Fini !

Kazuya : Ok

Sur ces mots Kazuya tourna les talons et partit en direction de sa demeure. Jin se sentit alors observer par ses amis. Tous deux pensèrent que parfois leur ami pouvait vraiment être un véritable idiot. Rien à redire là-dessus, le pauvre pensait juste bien faire et il se fait engueuler, voir . . . non il n'y a pas de description assez forte. . ..

Jin : Quoi ?

Yamapi : T'aurais pas pu te retenir !!??

Jun : Ouais ou au moins pas dire la dernière phrase !!

Jin : Vous pouvez rêver pour que je lui cour après !

Yamapi/Jun : JIN !!!!

Kazuya arriva chez lui, après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, il traversa le Hall et alla directement dans sa chambre. Son père, qui était dans le salon, eut juste le temps de le voir passé en flèche. M. Kamenashi décida d'appeler son major d'homme, Hyde, celui-ci était suivi de prêt par un homme plus grand, Gackt.

M. Kamenashi : Allez voir ce qui se passe !

Hyde/Gackt : Oui !

Jin de son côté était rentré chez lui avec deux accompagnateurs . . . et oui Jun et Yamapi. Ces deux là voulaient dormir chez lui pour le harceler moralement … . Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et aille parler à Kazuya.

Jin : Vous avez pas bientôt fini ?!!!

Yamapi/Jun : NON !! =D

_Fin_

_Voilà mon premier chapitre de cette fiction Akame._

_Comment vous avez trouvé ?_

_Alors comment va se développer la relation entre notre couple préféré ?_


	2. Excuse

**Chapitre 2**** :**

**Excuses**

Gackt et Hyde avaient passé toute la nuit à essayer de calmer Kazuya. Bien sur, ils s'étaient pris quelques objets en pleine figure, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils avaient abandonné. De l'autre côté, tous deux avaient une forte envie de meurtre, mais vraiment une personne en particulier, Jin Akanishi.

Au moment même où cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Hyde et de Gackt, Jin eut une sorte d'électrochoc, voir comme un frisson, et il se réveilla. Jun et Yamapi à côté de lui, étaient encore en train de dormir paisiblement. Soudain, l'un deux parla dans son sommeil (c'est Yamapi ^^) . . . « Jin t'as intérêt à t'excuser » . . . celui-ci soupira, ils n'allaient vraiment pas le laisser . . . Il se recoucha et cacha sa tête dans le coussin.

Kazuya allongé sur son lit essayait de se calmer. _Il ne faut vraiment pas que je le croise sinon . . . il m'énerve . . . punaise pourquoi je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose . . ._ De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, adossé contre la porte Gackt et Hyde désespéraient. Ce n'était jamais bon quand leur jeune maître était de mauvaise humeur, enfin quoique là il était plus blessé que de mauvaise humeur . . .

Gackt : Hyde on fait quoi ??

Hyde : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il est enfermé dans sa chambre !

Gackt : Hm . . . on peut toujours enfoncer la porte ?

Hyde : T'es fou ?

Gackt : Cas désespéré, moyen désespéré !

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, immédiatement les deux « jeunes hommes » se levèrent. Ils se préparèrent à une quelconque remarque, mais rien, pas un mot. Kazuya passa à côté d'eux et descendit dans la cuisine. Après avoir vu que Kazuya prenait son petit déjeuner, Gackt et Hyde décidèrent, avec la permission de M. Kamenashi, d'aller rendre une petite visite à ce Jin Akanishi. Après avoir prit leurs petits déjeuners, Jin, Yamapi, et Jun se rendirent au parc de leur quartier, précisément au vieux terrain de basket.

Yamapi : Bon t'as réfléchis ?

Jin : A quoi ?

Jun : Tu vas t'excuser oui ou non ?

Jin : NON !!!!!

Yamapi : Espèce de tête de mule !!!!

Jin : Même pas vrai !

Jun : dites . . . c'est pas que je veuille vous interrompre mais . . . vous les connaissez ?

Jin/Yamapi : Euh . . .

Deux hommes, un petit (Hyde) et un grand (Gackt) s'approchaient. Ils avaient l'air énervés, mais ces trois jeunes ne savaient pas (encore) pourquoi . . . Quand ils furent arriver à leur hauteur, le plus grand des deux fit un pas en avant pour parler.

Gackt : Qui c'est Jin Akanishi !!?? *serrant les poings*

Hyde : Calme, ne le tue pas tout de suite !

Jin : Pourquoi ?

Jun : Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Hyde : Il a eu la maladresse de blesser indirectement NOTRE jeune maître.

Jin : Je m'en souviens pas.

Gackt : AH c'est toi ! *se prépare à frapper*

Hyde : STOP !! *retiens Gackt* Et si on dit qu'il s'appelle . . .

Gackt :* se débattant* KAMENASHI KAZUYA !!!

Jin, Yamapi et Jun ne dirent plus un mot pendant cinq secondes. Yamapi et Jun pensèrent tout les deux « _je savais qu'il aurait dû s'excuser_ ». Jin quant à lui pensa pour lui « _c'est pas vrai, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler_ ».

Jin : Alors il est allé pleurnicher !?

Gackt : Je . . . ! *coupé par Hyde*

Hyde : GACKT !!

Gackt : QUOI ??

_Du côté de Kazuya . . . _

Après avoir finit son petit déjeuner, il décida avec l'autorisation de son père de sortir. M. Kamenashi l'avait, cependant, convaincu d'aller se rendre au quartier voisin, donc celui de Jin. Kazuya marcha les mains dans les poches, et rêvant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire s'il croisait l'autre idiot ? Soudain il reconnut les voix de Gackt et Hyde. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'aller voir d'où provenait leurs voix . . . Lorsque Kazuya arriva au terrain, il eut juste le temps de voir Gackt frapper (d'un poing) Jin. Celui-ci reprit son équilibre après avoir reçut le coup. Gackt se prépara à le frapper à nouveau. Cependant, Kazuya s'interposa, il se plaça face à Gackt, celui-ci ne put stopper son poing et donc, Kazuya se prit le coup de plein fouet. Gackt se paralysa après coup, « _Non non j'ai pas fait ça !!!_ ». Jin de son côté pensait « _Non ! Il . . . Il . . . IL !!_ ». Hyde se précipita sur Kazuya, celui-ci avait un magnifique bleu sur la joue droite.

Gackt : Je . . . Je . . .

Kazuya : C'est bon . . . c'est rien

Après avoir « rassuré » Gackt, il se tourna et se mit face à Jin. Yamapi et Jun pensèrent pour eux « _pourvu que Jin s'excuse !_ ». Kazuya inspira profondément avant de s'incliner pour s'excuser.

Kazuya : Je m'excuse pour le comportement déplacé de ces deux là.

Jin : Hm….

Les amis de Jin n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. C'était Kazuya qui venait de s'excuser, bon d'accord ses gardes du corps (du moins ils présumaient que c'était ses gardes du corps) s'en étaient prit à Jin mais il l'avait mérité.

Yamapi : Jin t'oublie rien ?

Jin : Non

Kazuya soupira à nouveau, « _pourquoi je me suis interposé … ?_ ». Gackt voulait encore frapper cet imbécile mais Hyde lui fit signe d'attendre.

Kazuya : Bon on y va . . .

Gackt : MAIS !

Jin : Je vous retiens pas !

Yamapi : Jin !

Kazuya : J'avais compris ! *se retournant pour partir*

Jin : Pas capable de régler ses problèmes pff je vais avoir du boulot . . .

Sans prévenir, Kazuya se retourna et donna une claque à Jin. Celui-ci après avoir reçu le coup, porta sa main à sa joue et regarda, le jeune homme en face de lui, d'un air choqué. Kazuya fière de lui, se retourna et fit signe à ses compagnons d'avancer. Gackt n'obéit pas tout de suite, Kazuya croisa alors les bras, ce qui fit comprendre à Gackt qu'il n'avait pas le choix. De l'autre côté Jun et Yamapi rigolaient ouvertement.

Jin : Bon vous avez pas fini de vous moquez de moi ?!?

Yamapi/Jun : NON !!!

Kazuya, Gackt et Hyde s'étaient éloignés, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, Kazuya et Hyde s'entèrent que Gackt s'en voulait encore pour le coup qu'il avait mit à son jeune maître.

Gackt : Euh . . .

Hyde : Bon vas-y parle !

Gackt : . . . Hm . . .

Kazuya : C'est bon c'est pas grave. . .

Gackt : Mais je voulais pas . . .

Kazuya : Oui je sais xD

Hyde : Bon t'as de la chance qu'il te pardonne !! *taquinant Gackt* Hein ?? Parce que !!

Kazuya : HYDE !!

Arrivée chez eux, Kazuya essaya d'éviter son père mais malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas.

M. Kamenashi : Ce midi nous déjeunerons avec M. Akanishi et son fils.

Kazuya : Super . . . .

M. Kamenashi : Vous avez réglé votre problème ?

Kazuya : Oui . . . *tournant la tête*

M. Kamenashi : Donc tout va bien . . . tu peux te préparer ?

Kazuya : Maintenant ?

M. Kamenashi : Maintenant.

_Du côté de Jin . . . _

Jin rentra chez lui, un peu énervé, « _comment ce . . . ce . . . cet être innocent . . . ce . . . STOP, je viens de penser quoi ? Etre innocent ?_ ».

Jin : ça doit être le coup que j'ai eu . . . oui surement . . . *marchant dans le couloir*. . . non mais si je le croise de nouveau . . . RAH . . . je sais pas ce que je lui fais mais . . . Hann comment il a pu faire ça !!?? T_T

M. Akanishi se trouvant dans son bureau, entendit les plaintes de son fils et décida que puisqu'il était déjà en train de râler, il pouvait bien en rajouter une couche.

M. Akanishi : JIN !

Jin : Non mais si je vois ce type je . . . *coupé en entendant son père* . . . Hm ?

M. Akanishi : ce « type » comme tu dis, et bien tu as le privilège, non NOUS avons le privilège de déjeuner avec, et avec son père, donc, s'il te plaît va te préparer !

Jin : Ahh !!!???

_Quelques heures plus tard, 12h_

La famille Akanishi et Kamenashi se retrouva au restaurant. Evidemment les deux pères de famille étaient ravis mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leurs fils. Les jeux étaient faits, celui qui aura été le plus focus sera le gagnant. Kazuya et Jin se firent une embrassade et un sourire « ravi ». Bien entendu leurs pères n'y virent que du feu. Après une salutation chaleureuse, ils s'installèrent et commandèrent.

Jin : Ton bleu ça va ? *fausse d'être inquiet*

Kazuya : *« sourire » aux lèvres* Oui oui t'inquiète pas

Jin : *pour lui-même* je m'inquiète pas . . .

Kazuya : *voix basse* Sans blague j'ai pas remarqué

M. Kamenashi/M. Akanishi : Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

Jin/Kazuya : RIEN ! =D

Quant ils eurent fini de manger, leurs pères prirent encore un café, mais ils dirent à leurs enfants qu'ils pouvaient sortir s'ils le voulaient. Ils sortirent donc de table et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, une fois dehors, nos deux jeunes laissèrent échapper un cri de soulagement.

Kazuya : ENFIN DEHORS !!

Jin : LIBERTE !!

Kazuya et Jin marchèrent ensuite, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à la limite d'un quartier malfamé. De l'autre côté, en face du quartier malfamé, il y avait un espèce de parc en mauvaise état. Kazuya reconnu de loin les deux amis de Jin.

Jin : Bon moi j'y vais !

Kazuya : Ah ?

Jin : A moins que tu ais besoin d'une nounou ?

Kazuya : N'importe quoi !!!

Sur ces mots, Jin partit rejoindre Yamapi et Jun, laissant Kazuya tout seul, livré à lui-même. Yamapi fit tout de suite la remarque à Jin mais celui-ci ne voulait rien savoir. Jun regarda à son tour en direction de Kazuya, mais il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était plus là.

Jun : Euh . . .

Yamapi : Qu . . . *remarquant aussi*

Jun : Euh . . . c'est pas bon ou bien ?

Yamapi : Jin !

Jin : Quoi il est peut être parti !!

Du côté de Kazuya ce n'était pas aussi chouette. En effet, il était parti, mais il s'était plus enfuit qu'autre chose. Effectivement, Kazuya ne se trouvait pas n'importe où, il se trouvait dans le quartier malfamé. Comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ? Et bien, un groupe de type étrange en costard cravate avait commencé à l'encercler. Sa seule solution était de fuir dans le quartier malfamé. Kazuya était donc en train de courir. Il était à bout de souffle mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il avait aussi l'impression de tourner en rond, ce quartier était en mauvaise état et ressembler plus à une sorte de mini-forêt. Des racines sortant de partout. Mais bon il ne perdit pas trop de temps à réfléchir.

Du côté des garçons, Jun et Yamapi sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Cependant, Jin ne voulait rien entendre.

Yamapi : Jin sa coûte quoi d'aller voir ?

Jin : Sa coûte mon temps !

Jun : Tu sais vous êtes « sensé » être ensemble !

Jin : Ouais ben . . . ben . . . ben . . . roh c'est bon !

Yamapi : Enfin !

Ils quittèrent donc le « parc » et se dirigèrent à l'endroit où Jin avait laissé Kazuya.

Jin : Bon et ensuite ?

Yamapi : Ben . . . *coupé*

Soudain, un cri retentit, les garçons identifièrent ce cri comme étant celui de Kazuya provenant du quartier malfamé. Sans prévenir, et à l'étonnement général, Jin partit en courant, une vrai flèche, Jun et Yamapi restèrent cinq secondes sous le choc. Puis, ils essayèrent de le rattraper. Après quelques minutes, ils (Jun/Yamapi) se cognèrent contre quelqu'un. Ils regardèrent et se rendirent compte que c'était Jin.

Yamapi : Pourquoi t'es figé ?

Jin : . . . . . .

En face d'eux, Kazuya encerclé par dix hommes, deux d'entre eux le tenait par les bras, et un troisième qui semblait être le chef était devant lui. Celui-ci tenait un papier et un de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, un stylo.

Chef : Tu n'as qu'à signer et on te laisse !

Kazuya : *se débattant* NON !!

Chef : Tu vas nous forcer à user de . . . *coupé*

Jin : USER de quoi ?

Le groupe d'homme sursauta et Kazuya fut sans doute le plus surpris de tous. Mais de l'autre côté, il était soulagé qu'ils soient venus l'aider. Le chef ricana et lui dit « vous croyez faire quoi à trois contre nous ? ». Jin ne lui donna pas le privilège de lui répondre, au contraire, tous trois foncèrent, cela surpris le groupe mais leur chef leur dit d'avancer. Entre temps, il prit kazuya, celui-ci épuisé par la course poursuite n'avait plus de force pour se débattre. Jin, Yamapi et Jun, après avoir finit de se battre, regardèrent où Kazuya se trouvait. Celui-ci était pratiquement étranglé par le bras de son agresseur.

Chef : On ne bouge plus !

Jin : Non mais on ne va pas y passez la journée !

Yamapi : Ouais . . . Euh . . . Ouais !

Jun : Bon tu le lâches gentiment et on te laisse !

Chef : Vrai ?

Jin : Non mais où on le laisse ! T'es fou ?

Jun : Non mais le plus important c'est Kazuya là !

Jin : Ouais mais je le laisse pas partir comme ça !

Pendant ce temps, Kazuya commençait à désespéré le pauvre, avait du mal à respirer. Il pensait pour lui « _Putin ils ont pas bientôt fini !! Mais quel idiot !!_ ».

Yamapi : Bon c'est pas tout mais vous pensez pas que votre scène à assez duré ?

Jin/Jun : NON !!

Yamapi : BAKA !!! (Idiots)

Chef : Je peux partir si je vous dérange ?

A ce moment précis Kazuya essaye de lui donner un coup pour se libérer, mais en vain. Jin et Jun se regardèrent et se dirent que maintenant ça avait assez duré. Le chef recula entrainant Kazuya avec lui et les garçons avancèrent vers lui.

Chef : N'approchez pas ! Ne tentez rien !

Le chef continuait de reculer sans ce soucié de ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Nos jeunes hommes eut y firent attention, du moins l'un d'entre eux, Yamapi.

Yamapi : On devrait peut être arrêté d'avancer ?

Jin et Jun n'écoutèrent pas, trop concentré ou motivé à tabasser quelqu'un. Le chef recula mais il n'y avait plus rien derrière lui (et oui un fossé du sans doute à un tremblement de terre), si bien qu'il dérapa, tout en dérapant il lâcha Kazuya mais celui-ci était tout de même entrainé dans la chute. Jin s'en aperçut immédiatement, d'un bond il attrapa le bras droit de Kazuya. Celui-ci restait suspendu dans le vide. Et le chef ? Et bien il se trouvait au fond du gouffre comme on dit. Jin remonta Kazuya, tout en le remontant Jun et Yamapi ne purent s'empêcher de dire à voix basse « c'est mignon !! ». Une fois qu'il fut remonté, Kazuya poussa légèrement Jin en gueulant « BAKA ! C'est pas trop tôt !! » tout en ayant une voix mi-cassé, donnant l'impression qu'il était au bord des larmes. Jun et Yamapi se regardèrent puis se dirent à voix basse.

Yamapi : On les laisse ?

Jun : On les laisse.

Ils filèrent donc discrètement, laissant un Kazuya au bord des pleurs et un Jin perdu ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jin resta figé, il ne pensait pas un jour qu'il penserait ça mais, le fait de la voir si fragile, en cet instant, lui donné l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher. En cet instant précis, il ne voulait qu'une chose, le voir sourire ou le voir essayer de jouer les durs pour ne pas paraître fragile (ce qu'il réussit assez bien en y réfléchissant vu que notre petit Jin s'est fait prendre au piège). Tandis que Kazuya se laissait tomber, à genoux au sol, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Jin n'eut qu'une seule possibilité et envie. Il se laissa tomber à son tour et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Kazuya quant à lui, l'étreignit, puis se blottit contre le corps de Jin, savourant cette sensation de protection.

_Du côté de Jun et Yamapi._

Jun : Ils font quoi à ton avis ?

Yamapi : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Jun : Non mais imagine !

Yamapi : . . . .

Jun : . . . .

Yamapi/Jun : Euh . . . non vaut mieux pas. . .

_De retour du côté de Jin et Kazuya_

Toujours à genoux au sol, et s'étreignant chacun. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques bonnes minutes, puis Jin se redressa légèrement, et mit quelques mèches de cheveux à Kazuya derrière son oreille, puis le serra à nouveau, il se pencha sa tête vers l'oreille de Kazuya à fin de mieux lui murmuré . . . « Je suis désolé ».

_Fin du chapitre 2._

_Alors comment vous trouvez ?_

_Suite au prochain chapitre ^^_


	3. Le début d'une histoire

_Voilà enfin mon chapitre 3, je suis désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps, mais je me suis trop éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas remarqué que j'avais autant écrit xD_

_Enfin j'espère que vous rirez autant que moi en lisant ce chapitre^^_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le début d'une histoire**

Le soir venu, Jin emmena Kazuya chez lui, bien entendu Yamapi et Jun étaient aussi là. A peine arrivé chez lui, Jin envoya un domestique prévenir son père que Kazuya, Jun et Yamapi restaient pour la nuit. Kazuya de son côté appela Hyde pour lui demander de lui ramener des affaires. Maintenant vous allez me demander pourquoi Kazuya passe la nuit chez Jin. Je vous réponds avec ce petit flashback.

_Flashback_

_Jun et Yamapi distinguèrent deux personnes approchant vers eux, c'était bien évidemment, Jin et Kazuya._

_Yamapi__ : ça va ? Il t'a rien fait au moins ?_

_Kazuya __: Euh . . ._

_Jin __: Non mais de quoi je me mêle !!?_

_Jun__ : Bon faudrait y aller ! On va pas rester ici ?!_

_Jin __: Je te raccompagne ?_

_Yamapi __: On les relaisse ?_

_Jun __: pff on les laisse . . ._

_Ils s'éloignèrent un peu mais pas trop car ils étaient curieux . . . _

_Jin__ : Alors ?_

_Kazuya__ : Hm . . . _

_Jin __: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Kazuya__ : Je veux pas rentrer . . ._

_Jin __: Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?_

_Kazuya __: Parce que Gackt et Hyde vont me faire toutes une scène et mon père va . . . voilà quoi xD !_

_Jin__ : Hm . . . *réfléchit* . . . (oui il sait réfléchir xD)_

_Kazuya__ : Quoi ? ? *s'imaginant qu'il va se moquer de lui*_

_Jin __: Bon ben tu viens !_

_Kazuya __: Ah ?_

_Jin__ : Chez moi._

_Jun/Yamapi__ : *qui avaient entendu* NOUS AUSSI !!!!_

_Fin du Flashback_

Les garçons se trouvaient maintenant dans la chambre de Jin. Bien que le père fût surpris de voir un tel changement d'attitude surtout venant de son fils, il ne dit rien et accepta qu'ils restent. Entre temps, Hyde était passé donner des affaires à Kazuya mais au passage il fit comprendre à Jin qu'il avait intérêts à se tenir correctement.

Jun : Il est toujours comme ça ?

Kazuya : Oui mais Gackt est pire ! XD

Yamapi : Celui qui a donné le coup à Jin ?

Kazuya : Oui ^^

Jin : Oh ça va hein ?!

Jun, Yamapi et Kazuya éclatèrent de rire. Jin quant à lui boudait mais souriait intérieurement car Kazuya était de nouveau fidèle à lui-même, donc normal.

Yamapi : On est curieux hein ?

Jun : Ouais mais faut bien que quelqu'un le soit hein ?

Jin : Oh ça va hein ?!! Bon sinon c'est quoi cette histoire de signature ?

Kazuya : Ben logiquement tu devrais être au courant . . .

Jin : Ah ?

Kazuya : Ben au dépars ce « mariage » est basé sur le compromis de nos parents . . .

Jin : Ah ? ? ?

Kazuya : *soupirant* ton père voulait acquérir la treizième rue ok ?

Jin : Oui ça je sais

Kazuya : Seulement, mon père n'était pas d'accord.

Yamapi : Une minute alors pourquoi le « mariage » ?

Kazuya : Ben je sais pas, c'est un moyen pour qu'on garde le contrôle de la treizième rue et pour que son père est probablement un bénéfice sur le fait qu'il détient une part de celle-ci . . .

Jin : Hm . . . en gros ils ont fait leur accord . . .

Jun et Yamapi furent surpris par la réponse de leur ami. Ils l'auraient imaginé en train de piquer une crise mais pas en train de dire ça. Est-ce que . . . ce pourrait-il que . . . non il serait . . . enfin il pourrait être . . . AMOUREUX ?

Jin s'aperçut que Jun et Yamapi l'observaient bizarrement. Il décida donc que c'était l'heure de manger. Les deux observateurs ne dirent alors « même pas drôle ! ». Ils firent la moue mais Jin n'y fit pas attention. Si bien qu'il attrapa le bras de Kazuya et partit en direction de la salle à manger. Kazuya ne dit rien même s'il était un peu surpris. Jun et Yamapi leur coururent après. Jin s'aperçut que ses amis leur couraient après, il décida à son tour de courir, forcément entrainant avec lui Kazuya. Ils coururent une bonne dizaine de minutes, tournant en rond quelques fois. Jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à la salle à manger, complètement vidé de toute force, épuisé. Ils prirent place ensuite à la table.

Yamapi : BAKA *reprend son souffle* Pourquoi ? *reprend son souffle*

Jin : *reprend son souffle* Parce *reprend son souffle* que !

Kazuya et Jun étaient affalés sur leur chaise, Jin et Yamapi épuisaient s'affalèrent également. Après quelques instants, ils reprirent leur souffle, un domestique apporta le dîner. Ils mangèrent tant bien que mal, on pouvait dire que cette petite course leur avait ouvert l'appétit.

Chez les Kamenashi . . .

Gackt et Hyde étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Ils soupirèrent, une fois, deux fois, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que l'un deux parle.

Gackt : Pff c'est pourri . . .

Hyde : Ouais . . . c'est nul . . .

Gackt : . . . M'ennuis . . .

Hyde : Hm . . .

Gackt : Dit ?

Hyde : Hm ?

Gackt : On fait quelque chose ?

Hyde : Quelque chose ?

Hyde resta perplexe, à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait encore penser. Il attendit patiemment que ce grand gamin, se décide à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Gackt : ben on pourrait . . . *se rapprochant*

Hyde : On pourrait ? *s'inquiétant*

Gackt : . . . Ben . . . aller les espionner ?

Hyde : Hm . . . AH ?

Gackt : Mais oui !

Hyde : Mais t'es fou !!??

Gackt : Maieuh je suis sur t'es aussi curieux que moi !!

Hyde : Hm . . . mais si on se fait choper ?

Gackt : Mais on se fera pas choper !!

Après avoir convaincu Hyde, ils partirent tous les deux, discrètement. Pendant ce temps, les garçons avaient fini de manger. Ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre en short et en T-shirt, confortablement installé dans le lit . . . Bien sur tous les quatre dans le lit de Jin.

Jun : Euh . . . dites vous faites rien de bizarre ? Hein ?

Jin : Ah ??

Yamapi : Non mais laisse il est fou, il s'imagine des trucs . . . mais . . .

Jun : Vous faites rien de bizarre hein ??

Jin voulu chercher de l'aide auprès de Kazuya mais celui-ci dormait déjà !

Jin : il dort, y'a aucun risque -_-

Jun : Ben heureusement . . . ou pas

Jin : Pourquoi « ou pas » ?

Yamapi : Non mais il veut dire par là que . . .

Jin : Que ?

Jun : Ben que ça peut être dangereux pour . . .

Kazuya *se réveillant* : Pour ?

S'en suivit un silence de tombe. Jun était devenu rouge pivoine, Jin faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, et Yamapi s'efforçait de rester calme, évitant d'exploser de rire.

Jin : Rien . . . Rien

Jun : Ouais, non rien ^^"

Yamapi : Ouais bon . . . Bonne nuit hein xD

Kazuya n'y crut pas un seul instant, il savait qu'ils avaient dit quelque chose sur lui et probablement sur Jin aussi, mais quoi ?

Du côté de Hyde et Gackt, ils étaient enfin arrivés chez Jin.

Gackt : Euh . . .

Hyde : Quoi dis moi que tu sais au moins où on va ? Enfin où est sa chambre ?

Gackt *se faisant tout petit* (c'est dur xD) : Euh . . . Non . . .

Hyde : Tu te FOUS DE MOI ?

Gackt : . . . non . . . enfin . . . non . . .

Hyde : On rentre !

Gackt : NAAAAAH !!! On cherche !!!

Hyde : pff -____-

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de cette fameuse chambre. Ils se glissèrent le long des murs, faisant attention aux gardes. Ils longèrent les murs jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une lumière venant d'une fenêtre-balcon. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir, pour cela ils escaladèrent, Hyde sur les épaules de Gackt, donc pour monter le premier. Arrivés en haut, il se retourna et vit Gackt escalader à son tour, il l'aida en tendant sa main. Gackt réussit à rejoindre Hyde avec son aide. Ils se retournèrent pour être face à la fenêtre-balcon, là, ils se rendirent compte de leur débilités. Et oui, juste en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, se trouvait, non pas leur jeune maître et Jin mais, M. Akanishi. Celui-ci croisa les bras et hocha la tête, en les regardant l'air de dire « Vous faites quoi ici ? ».

Hyde : On se fera pas choper hein ?

Gackt : Mais non il nous a pas vu. Il fixe juste un point mais sans le regarder vraiment.

Hyde : Non, il nous regarde juste quoi xD

M. Akanishi ouvrit la fenêtre, et leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils baissèrent la tête pour éviter le regarde du père de Jin.

M. Akanishi : Vous êtes ici pour ?

Hyde : Euh . . . c'est-à-dire que . . .

Gackt : Ben en fait on voulait . . .

Hyde : Juste passer

M. Akanishi : Où juste pour voir comment ça se passe ?

Hyde : Euh . . . ouais

M. Akanishi : Bon deux de plus sa va rien changer

Gackt : Deux de plus ? Ils sont combien ?

M. Akanishi : Quatre

Hyde : Quatre ?

M. Akanishi : Oui, dans la chambre à Jin

Gackt : Ah ???

Hyde : Non mais ils dorment séparément ?

M. Akanishi : Non pourquoi ?

Gackt : Bon elle est où cette chambre ?!

M. Akanishi : Au fond du couloir à gauche.

Hyde : Okay, on y va !

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jin. Enfin devant la porte, ils hésitèrent longuement avant d'entrer. La porte une fois ouverte, ils avancèrent doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, et aussi parce qu'ils marchaient dans le noir. Cependant, Kazuya était encore réveillé et il remarqua donc que deux personnes étaient entrées mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de Gackt et Hyde. Il se retourna alors dans le lit pour être face à Jin, une fois face à lui, il tira légèrement son T-shirt (plusieurs fois), pour essayer de le réveiller. Celui-ci se réveilla mais avec beaucoup de mal. Il se rendit compte ensuite que c'était Kazuya qui l'avait réveillé (et oui d'un autre côté si cela avait été Jun ou Yamapi le réveille aurait été plus brusque xD).

Jin : *voix basse* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kazuya : *voix basse* Y'a deux personnes qui sont entrées . . .

Jin : QUOI ?

Kazuya : chute !!!!!

_Les deux hommes (Gackt et Hyde) n'avaient rien remarqué du moins entendu._

Jin : *voix basse* Bon . . . je vais m'en occuper . . .

Kazuya : *voix basse* Pas tous seul !

Gackt et Hyde continuaient d'avancer, entre temps ils s'étaient pris un canapé, ce qui avait failli réveiller Yamapi et Jun. Jin de son côté avait décidé d'allumer la lumière. Pour ce faire il passa au-dessus de Kazuya (il n'aurait pas pu lui demander de le faire non xD), pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Une fois la lumière allumée, Kazuya reconnut tout de suite Gackt et Hyde (Jin aussi). Ceux-ci ne bougeaient plus d'un seul millimètre, ils respiraient juste (encore heureux xD). Kazuya fit comprendre à Jin qu'il devait se lever (et oui Jin gênait un peu xD). Une fois debout, Jin attendit de voir ce que Kazuya allait faire. Celui-ci se leva à son tour puis se dirigea vers ses deux vauriens. Gackt et Hyde reculaient au fur et à mesure que leur jeune maître avancé. Dans son coin, Jin rigolait en voyant ce qui se passait. Hyde et Gackt continuaient de reculer, cependant, Hyde en reculant arriva au bord du canapé. Il tomba donc sur le canapé et Gackt qui n'avait pas remarqué recula encore une fois pour finir par tomber par-dessus Hyde. Kazuya s'arrêta net en voyant ça. Et lui et Jin explosèrent de rire, ce qui réveilla nos deux dormeurs.

Jun : BORDEL C'EST QUOI CE BOUQUAN ?

Yamapi : *baille* Qu'est-ce *baille* vous foutez ? *se frotte les yeux*

Jin : Ben c'est pas notre faute hein ?!

Kazuya : Ouais bon . . . *fixant Hyde et Gackt* . . . pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Hyde : Gackt tu te lèves !!! . . . *Gackt se lève* . . . euh on est là parce que . . .

Gackt : Ben . . . en fait . . .

Kazuya : Bon vous allez droit au but ou je m'énerve !

Hyde/Gackt : HAII (OUI) !!!

Yamapi : Quel autorité . . . Jin t'as intérêt à être sage.

Jin : Ah ??

Kazuya : *n'ayant pas fait attention* Alors ? J'attends !!

Gackt : C'est-à-dire que . . .*coupé*

Hyde : C'est sa faute !!! *montrant Gackt*

Jin, Jun et Yamapi se retinrent de rire car la réaction d'Hyde était trop . . . trop . . . voilà quoi xD . . . Enfin, toujours est-il que Kazuya commençait à s'énerver, il se passait pas un jour sans que l'un deux ne fassent une « connerie ».

Kazuya : *soupirant* Je suppose que papa est pas au courant ?

Hyde : Oui . . .

Jin : Eu comment vous avez trouvé la chambre ?

Gackt : Ben . . .

Hyde : On s'est fait chopper . . .

Gackt : Mais non !

Kazuya : Bon . . . bon . . .*se retourne vers les autres* . . . euh

Yamapi : Jin !! Tu vois pas qu'il a besoin d'aide ?

Jin : Hein ?

Kazuya : Pas vraiment mais . . .

D'un seul coup sans prévenir, Gackt et Hyde commencèrent à s'engueuler. Kazuya soupira une nouvelle fois, vraiment on se demande des fois s'ils sont adultes . . . Jin voulait intervenir mais Kazuya lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine. Il s'avança vers les deux « gamins » et se mit entre eux, les empêchant ainsi de se battre.

Kazuya : Bon pourquoi vous vous battez maintenant !!??

Hyde : Mais . . .

Kazuya : Vous me dites un « parce que » et ça chauffe !

Gackt : Mais . . . Il m'engueule . . .*montre Hyde*

Kazuya : Pourquoi ?

Yamapi : hey Jin !

Jin : Quoi ?

Jun : Attends il est concentré là ! xD

Hyde : Mais t'es en colère à cause de ses conneries

Kazuya : *levant les yeux au ciel* Mais je m'énerve c'est normal mais ça veut pas dire que je vous déteste !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour nos deux grand gamins, ceux-ci se jetèrent sur Kazuya et l'enlacèrent presque à l'étouffer.

Jun/Yamapi : KAWAIII (trop mignon)

Jin : . . . .

Jun : Jaloux ?

Yamapi: Oh C'est mignon!

Jin: Meme pas vrai!

Kazuya de son côté commençait à manquer d'air. Hyde et Gackt ne voulaient plus le lâcher. Personne n'avait l'idée d'aller l'aider. Jin qui commençait quand même à être jaloux, décida d'intervenir.

Jin : BON VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR L'ETOUFFER !!!

Les deux concernés sursautèrent. Yamapi et Jun quant à eux sourirent de plus belle et se firent des clins d'œil. Kazuya quant à lui était ravi que Jin intervienne ENFIN.

Kazuya : De l'air merci !

Gackt : Maieuh !!

Jin avança comme une flèche et se plaça aux côtés de Kazuya. Gackt fit la moue et Hyde soupira.

Hyde : Bon . . . Ben

Jin : Vous faites quoi maintenant ?

Gackt : ON . . .*coupé*

Hyde : Rentre !

Jin : *pour lui* youpi

Gackt : Mais !!

Kazuya : Quoi encore ?

Gackt : Mais c'est pas juste !

Jin : Quoi ?

Gackt : Eux *montrant Yamapi et Jun* ils sont là !

Hyde : Non t'as remarqué -_-

Jin : Et ?

Kazuya : Oh j'ai compris

Jin : Quoi ?

Kazuya : Il est jaloux

Jin : Ah ?

Kazuya : Ben oui xD

Yamapi : Yo mais ils vont se battre pour toi !

Kazuya : Ah ?

Gackt : OUAIS

Hyde : GACKT !!

Kazuya soupira (encore, le pauvre ne ?), il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté il voulait rester car ça l'intéressé de voir Jin sous son vrai visage, mais de l'autre côté, il savait que Gackt en colère ou de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas bon . . . pas bon du tout.

Kazuya : Bon ça va on se calme j'ai . . .*coupé*

Jin : ALORS ils restent ici !

A l'étonnement général, Jin avait proposé aux deux hommes de rester. Les plus surpris étaient bien entendu Gackt et Jun. Hyde trouvait ça malin, car comme on dit « soyez proche de vos amis, mais soyez encore plus proche de vos ennemis ». Maintenant resté plus qu'à savoir où est-c qu'ils allaient dormir. Parce qu'à six dans un lit deux places ça risque d'être juste. Déjà à quatre c'était limite. . .enfin . . .que faire n'est-ce pas ? Jin fit travailler ses neurones, et comme par hasard il avait réussit à trouver une idée géniale . . . du moins . . . géniale pour lui. D'ailleurs en y pensant, il sourit bêtement. Kazuya qui avait remarqué se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser . . .

Jin : J'ai une idée !

Jun : Ah ? Toi t'as une idée ?

Yamapi : Attends laisse-le parler ^^

Gackt/Hyde : on écoute

Kazuya : *se murmurant à lui-même* Attention . . .

Jin : Bon alors vous quatre *montrant Gackt, Hyde, Yamapi, Jun* vous allez dormir à côté dans la chambre d'amis. . .

Jun : POURQUOI ? . . .*réfléchissant* . . . euh non c'est bon en fait xD

Yamapi : BAKA ! *donne un coup à Jun*

Gackt : Hm . . . pas le choix j'imagine ?

Hyde : Ben non -_-"

Jin : Bon ben voilà =D

Les quatre jeunes hommes partirent donc pour aller juste à côté . . . et Kazuya resta avec Jin. . . . Remarqué . . . il n'a encore rien dit . . . Jin fut surpris . . . il pensait qu'il aurait râlé mais non rien. Est-ce que c'est bon ou mauvais signe ? Kazuya alla se coucher, c qui surpris encore plus Jin, mais il ne dit rien. Donc notre jeune homme rejoignit son compagnon. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, le silence total.

Dans l'autre chambre, la quatre étaient bien entendus dans le même lit, mais ils ne dormaient pas . . . encore.

Jun : Pff . . . C'est pas marrant

Gackt : Hm . . . Je suis d'accord

Jun : *se retournant vers Gackt* Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Gackt : Je crois bien que je pense à ce que tu crois.

Yamapi : Oh c'est pas vrai

Hyde : Je crois qu'on pense la même chose là xD

Yamapi : Ouais . . .*soupir*

Pendant ce temps, Jin et Kazuya étaient encore silencieux . . . Jin se tourna de façon à pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce qui signifie que Kazuya s'était tourné également en direction de Jin.

Kazuya : Hm . . . Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Jin : Je te regarde comment ?

Kazuya : Mais comme ça ! xD

Jin : Quoi comme ça ? *se rapprochant*

Kazuya : Tu le fais exprès hein ? *prend un coussin et se cache derrière*

Jin : Non . . .

Kazuya : Te crois pas ! *balance le coussin à Jin*

Jin reçut le coussin de plein fouet étant donné qu'il se trouvait assez proche du jeune homme. Kazuya rigola, il avait eu trop envie de faire ça depuis avant. Jin sourit . . . diaboliquement . . . s'en suivit donc une bataille de polochon !! Chacun d'eux rigolait ouvertement, ne se souciant pas de savoir s'ils réveillaient ou non leurs amis juste à côté. Bien sur ceux à côté entendaient les rires . . . et ceci poussa à bout la curiosité de Jun et Gackt.

Gackt : ça devient intéressant . . .

Jun : Ouais . . . purée . . . faut

Hyde : Faut ?

Gackt : Dormir ? *tenta-t-il innocemment*

Yamapi : Oh ça va on est pas CON !

Jun : Ah je croyais xD

Hyde/Yamapi : REPETE !!!!! *gueulant assez fort*

_Chez Kazuya et Jin_

Kazuya : T'as entendu ?

Jin : Hm . . .

Kazuya : Non mais s'ils se battent . . .

Jin : Yo mais ils risquent rien . . .

Bien sur ça ne rassura pas du tout Kazuya, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le choix car en ce moment précis, il était comme qui dirait bloqué . . . Pourquoi ? Bien parce que Jin se trouvait sur lui . . . Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était entrain de le chatouiller ! D'ailleurs il était tenté de recommencer mais le vacarme d'à côté n'en finissait plus.

Jin : OH VOS GUEULES !!!!!!

Kazuya : Oh ça c'est pas gentil . . .^^ "

Jin : Tu trouves ?

Kazuya : *réfléchissant* Quoi que . . . Non c'est bon . . . C'est de leur niveau xD

Jin : Je me disais aussi . . . J'en étais où ?

Kazuya : Euh . . . Tu gueulais ?

Jin : Ah Ah Ah bien tenté xD

Dans la chambre voisine, les quatre garçons c'étaient arrêté ou mit en pause sur les mots « OH VOS GUEULES ». Ils ne bougèrent plus, ne dirent plus rien, mais ils se demandaient pourquoi ou du moins ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour avoir besoin de calme. Bonne question non ?

Jun : Vous pensez que . . .

Yamapi : Penses pas !

Jun : Mais . . . et si . . . ils . . .

Hyde : STOP ne va pas plus loin !

Gackt : N'empêchent ils f. . .

Yamapi/Hyde : ARRETEZ MERDE !!!!

_De retour chez Kazuya et Jin_

Kazuya : Non mais là ça devient grave !

Jin : Oh mais laisse-les

Kazuya : Pff même pas curieux ?

Ah Kazuya venait de toucher un point sensible, effectivement Jin était curieux, d'ailleurs il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait à côté.

Kazuya : Je le savais !

Jin :*sourire innocent* On y va ?

Jin et Kazuya se levèrent donc, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Kazuya : On fait comment ?

Jin : Ben on va improviser xD

Au même moment, dans la chambre des quatre vauriens, Gackt et Jun avaient réussit à convaincre Yamapi et Hyde pour aller espionner les « amoureux » à côté.

Bien sur aucun des six ne se doutaient qu'ils avaient tous eu la même idée, au même moment. Cependant, nos jeunes hommes ne passèrent pas par la porte . . . mais par la fenêtre . . . certes c'est plus du style « espion » et faut pas s'étonner avec Gackt et Jun.

Au moment où Jin et Kazuya sortirent de « leur » chambre, à cet exact moment Gackt, Hyde, Yamapi et Jun sortirent par la fenêtre et escaladèrent le mur pour arriver à la fenêtre de la chambre de Jin. A l'instant même où Jin entra discrètement (le premier) dans la chambre d'amis, les quatre autres firent de même mais en passant donc par la fenêtre.

Jin constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, fit signe à Kazuya qu'il pouvait entrer.

Kazuya : Ils sont où ?

Jin : Aucune idée . . .

Juste à côté, Jun fit la même remarque que Kazuya et Yamapi répondit de la même façon que Jin.

Gackt : Ils sont allés où ?

Hyde : Comme si on savait !

Gackt : Oh ça va hein !

Jin eut alors l'idée qu'ils étaient descendus boire un coup.

Jin : On peut voir en bas ?

Kazuya : On peut oui xD

Jin : C'est partis !!!

Ils sortirent donc et descendirent les escaliers qui se trouvaient sur leur droite. Dans la chambre de Jin, Hyde avait entendu le « c'est partis !! » de Jin. Ils en conclurent tous qu'ils étaient juste à côté. Nos jeunes garçons sortirent (cette fois par la porte xD) pour aller voir à côté. De retour dans « leur » chambre, ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait personne . . .

Hyde : Pourtant . . . vous avez aussi entendu ? Non ?

Yamapi : Oui . . . Oui

Jun : Bizarre . . . ne me dit pas que c'est hanté !?

Gackt : T'es fou ? N'importe quoi !

Hyde/Yamapi : Bande de gosses !

Gackt : Ben ils sont où alors ?

Hyde : On va voir . . .

Yamapi : Peut être dans la cuisine ?

Jun : Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutraient dans la cuisine à 22h30 ?

Hyde : on va voir xD

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient d'accord sur le lieu probable où Jin et Kazuya pouvaient être, nos deux jeunes hommes étaient effectivement dans la cuisine mais quand ils virent qu'il n'y avait toujours personne, ils soupirèrent et s'adossèrent contre le mur.

Jin : Mais ils se sont pas envolés !!

Kazuya : Non . . . *hoche de la tête* . . .pas possible xD

Jin : Pff . . . attend . . .

Kazuya : Et si . . .

Jin : Tu crois ce que je crois ?

Kazuya : *regardant Jin* Je crois bien que oui

Jin : On y va ?

Kazuya : On y va ! ^^

Pendant ce temps, nos quatre jeunes hommes étaient toujours dans leur chambre. Jin et Kazuya retournèrent dans la leur, pensant y retrouver leurs amis. Ils furent surpris quand ils ne trouvèrent personnes.

Jin : ROH SA M'ENERVE !!!

Evidemment, tout le monde entendit Jin gueuler. Ils décidèrent donc de nouveau d'aller dans la chambre de Jin, en passant bien sur par la fenêtre. Kazuya pour calmer Jin proposa d'aller de nouveau voir à côté. Même chose qu'avant, Kazuya et Jin dans une chambre d'amis vide, et leurs amis dans la chambre de Jin vide.

Jin : Bon ça me rend dingue !

Kazuya : Bon où d'autre ils pourraient être ?

Jin : Pff . . . au salon ?

Kazuya : Allons voir !

Kazuya et Jin se rendirent donc au salon. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres désespérèrent.

Hyde : Bon y'a pas un coin calme ici où personne va ?

Gackt : A quoi tu penses ?

Yamapi : Le grenier ?

Jun : Quoi tu veux allez là-bas ?

Hyde : Bon on y va !

Hyde et Yamapi passèrent devant, avec derrière eux les deux pleurnichards. Au moment où ces jeunes hommes arrivèrent au grenier, il eut une panne de courant. Puis on entendit un coup de tonnerre. A ce moment Gackt et Jun hurlèrent de peur (et oui xD). Dans le salon, Jin et Kazuya entendirent leurs cris, et Jin fit de même . . . oui . . . oui il hurla. Kazuya soupira, un grand garçon comme lui . . . avoir peur d'un cri . . . et d'un orage . . . voilà hein ? XD

Kazuya : Yo mais c'est rien !

Jin : COMMENT SA C'EST RIEN ??!!!

Kazuya : *soupire* Allez on va voir !

Jin : NAAAA !!!! *se planque derrière le canapé*

Kazuya : Bon ben moi j'y vais !

Jin : NAAA ME LAISSE PAS !!!

Kazuya ne prêta pas attention à lui, et commença à partir, doucement pour que Jin puisse le suivre. Jin ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita à la suite de (son) Kazuya. Entre temps, Hyde et Yamapi essayèrent de calmer Gackt et Jun. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans le grenier, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Et oui dans le noir . . . et bien . . . ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose.

Jun/Gackt : ON EST OU ??? T___T

Hyde : Mais comment vous voulez qu'on le sache !!

Yamapi : Laisse ils ont craqué !

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient. Bien sur Gackt et Jun « commençaient » à avoir peur. Ils se placèrent à la file indienne, Yamapi devant, suivit de Hyde puis de Jun et pour finir de Gackt. Ils attendaient face à une porte, Hyde et Yamapi avaient tâtonné pour savoir ce qu'il y avait en face d'eux. Donc d'un côté de la porte, il y avait ces quatre là, et de l'autre côté, il y avait . . . à votre avis ? . . . oui, effectivement il s'agit bien d'eux, Kazuya devant bien entendu, et derrière agrippé à son T-shirt, Jin. Yamapi empoigna la poigner puis, procéda à l'ouverture de la porte, celle-ci grinçait affreusement. De l'autre côté Kazuya et Jin se tenaient prêt, du moins Jin était surtout prêt à filer. Quand la porte fut entièrement ouverte, Yamapi fit un pas en avant, en tendant un bras, Kazuya fit de même, et ils se frôlèrent. Après quelques instants, ils se reconnurent mutuellement. Après que Hyde, Yamapi et Kazuya furent soulagé par ces retrouvailles. Ils se retournèrent chacun pour rassurer les peureux. Malheureusement, quand ils se retournèrent, et essayèrent de trouver soit Gackt et Jun, soit Jin, et bien ils ne trouvèrent personnes.

Kazuya : C'est pas vrai . . .

Hyde : Mais ils sont impossibles !!

Yamapi : Et encore là c'est rien xD

Kazuya : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hyde : Vaut mieux pas les chercher.

Yamapi : Oui, sinon on va vraiment finir par ce perdre . . .

Nos trois jeunes hommes se laissèrent glisser contre le mur. Ils s'affalèrent et attendirent, l'un des trois peureux finirait bien par repasser. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, Jin se retrouver maintenant dans la salle de bain, exactement dans la baignoire. Jun et Gackt se trouvaient dans les toilettes, oui, oui, tous les deux, c'est ainsi que nos six garçons s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent tous ou du moins Hyde, Yamapi, et Kazuya, réveillée par les cris de Jin, Jun et Gackt, ainsi que ceux du père de Jin et de la femme de ménage.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt._

_M. Akanishi après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, décida s'aller prendre un bain. Il alla à la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que son fils se trouvait endormis dans celle-ci. Il se retourna ensuite pour enlever sa chemise, après deux, trois minutes il entendit un bruit de bulles. Il se retourna et vu avec stupeur son fils sous l'eau. Il hurla, Jin se réveilla, fit un bond hors de la baignoire et hurla à son tour. Au même moment, dans les toilettes, la femme de ménage voulu nettoyer, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put faire qu'une seule chose, hurler._

_Nous voilà de retour maintenant avec Kazuya, Yamapi et Hyde réveillé dans le couloir._

Kazuya : Hm . . .*frotte les yeux*

Yamapi : Ah . . . *s'étire*

Hyde : Oh purée . . .*se tenant la tête*

Yamapi : Hm . . . on a dormis ici . . .

Kazuya : . . .*baille* . . . toute la nuit . . .

Hyde : ZzZzZzZzZ

Yamapi : Bon y'en a un qui redort xD

Kazuya : Pff . . .

Kazuya et Yamapi soupirèrent, ils leur restaient plus qu'à porter Hyde. Jin, Jun et Gackt quant à eux filèrent dans le salon. Le père de Jin en robe de chambre avait le teint rouge . . . on se demande pourquoi xD . . . Il se reteint de gueuler lorsqu'il vit Kazuya et Yamapi qui s'efforçaient à porter Hyde et par la même occasion de rester debout.

M. Akanishi : Allez donc les aider !!

Cette journée se déroula ensuite « calmement » même s'ils étaient tous endormis ou à moitié dans les nuages. Kazuya commençait à apprécier un peu, beaucoup, plus Jin, peut être même plus. Jin quant à lui se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer du stade « il est insupportable » au stade « il est adorable ».

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre 3 ^^_

_Alors comment vous trouvez ?_

_Vous aimez ? _


	4. Pourquoi ?

_Voilà mon chapitre 4 pour ce réveillon de Noël, au passage je profite pour vous souhaitez un Joyeux Noël. ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Pourquoi ?**

_Une semaine plus tard, lundi matin._

Les garçons se trouvaient en cours, du moins, Jin, Jun et Yamapi. D'ailleurs à ce propos Jin boudait un peu, car il devait aller en cours alors que Kazuya suivait ses cours chez lui, et en plus de cela, son professeur n'était autre que Hyde.

Yamapi : T'as fini oui ?

Jin : Naa !

Jun : Oh mais il est triste parce qu'il peut pas être avec lui . . . xD

Jin : *rougissant* MEME PAS VRAI !!!

Professeur : *toussotant* M. Akanishi quelques chose à dire ?

Jin : Euh . . . non

Yamapi : *rigolant* c'est bon on ira le voir cette après-midi

Jin : *chuchotant* C'est aprem ?

Jun : Ben oui on fini à midi !! Idiot !!

Jin : YEAH !!

Professeur : *toussotant* Bien . . . est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre attention ?

Yamapi/Jun/Jin : HAI !

La matinée parut très, très longue pour Jin. A plusieurs reprises, il s'est surpris à penser à . . . Kazuya . . . Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi . . . Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à lui . . . ça vire à l'obsession !

Quand retentit la sonnette de midi, notre jeune homme réagit au quart de tour. On peut affirmer sans se tromper, qu'il fut le premier à sortir de l'établissement. Même Yamapi et Jun avaient du mal à y croire. En général, il était à moitié endormi quand il sortait des cours. Là, c'était tout le contraire !

Yamapi/Jun : ATTENDS !!!!!!!

Jin s'arrêta net, il lui semblait que quelqu'un avait parlé. Il se retourna et vit ses amis à bout de souffle. Il hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi fatigués. Non, il ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire, « mais plus vite ! Allez ! », ses amis n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils le virent s'éloigner à nouveau, et ils ne purent que dire une seule chose, « il est fou . . . fou amoureux !! ».

Après trente bonnes minutes de marches, nos trois garçons arrivèrent, enfin, à la demeure des Kamenashi. Bien sur Jin était en pleine forme, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des deux autres. Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent, ils furent surpris de voir M. Kamenashi, ils le saluèrent donc respectueusement. Celui-ci ne put que sourire et camoufler un rire à la vue de ses trois jeunes.

M. Kamenashi : Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là . . .

Jin : Mais ? Oô

M. Kamenashi : Bien, il n'est pas là . . .

Jin : QUOI ????

Jun/Yamapi : *à bout de souffle* Oh Putin !

Jin : Mais il est où ??? T__T

Jun : . . . pas là

M. Kamenashi : Il est parti, il y a trente minutes.

Jin : Quoi ? Pourquoi ??

M. Kamenashi : Surement pour les mêmes raisons que vous . . .

Yamapi : Putin j'y crois pas !!

Jun : Attends ça veut dire qu'il est là-bas ?!

Yamapi : Ben . . .

Jin : Non JE l'aurais vu !

Yamapi/Jun: Ah?

Jin: Euh Ben . . .

Yamapi: Bon il est où alors ?

M. Kamenashi : Je vais vous laisser dans votre réflexion . . .

Ils restèrent tous les trois, stationnés devant la porte. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond . . . mais quoi ? Soudain, le plus intelligent des trois eut une illumination.

Yamapi : On n'avait pas un match ?

Jin : Un match ?

Jun : Oh ! Ouais mais ouais !

Jin : Ah ? Avec qui ?

Yamapi : MAIS bordel tu te souviens pas ? !!

Jin : . . . *se faisant tout petit* . . . non

Yamapi : Avec l'équipe Sharks !

Jun : Eu on devrait . . .*coupé*

Jin : MERDE !!!

Jun : . . . y aller

Comme un éclair, Jin partit, laissant ses amis sur place, il partit mais . . . il ne savait pas où il devait aller. Si bien qu'il s'arrêta, se retourna, et regarda Yamapi d'un air suppliant. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, il n'arrivait pas à y croire son ami méritait vraiment le surnom de BAKANISHI !!

Yamapi : Suis-moi !! BAKA !!

Jin : . . . Hm . . .

Notre Bakanishi se mit donc à suivre son ami, avec Jun qui se moquait de lui. Bien sur, pour lui, ils ne marchaient pas assez vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au terrain de la treizième rue. Là, ils virent un spectacle qui les mit en colère et qui alla jusqu'à les dégouter. Au milieu du terrain, l'équipe Sharks encerclait, leur capitaine et une certaine personne qui se trouvait au sol. Dans les gradins, ils pouvaient distinguer Hyde et Gackt, complètement énervé, car ils ne pouvaient rien faire, étant donné qu'ils étaient attachés. Kuchiki prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Kazuya. Jin et ses amis ne pouvaient qu'entendre les cris du jeune homme. Jin n'en pouvait plus, il avait cette drôle de sensation au fond de l'estomac, qui lui disait d'agir maintenant ! Il suivit donc son instinct (et oui Nathalie pas son intestin xD), et se précipita sur le terrain, suivit de Jun et Yamapi. Cependant, l'équipe Sharks s'écarta lorsque les trois jeunes hommes étaient arrivés à leur niveau. Comme pour leur faire savourer encore mieux le spectacle. Evidemment, ça les énervaient plus qu'autre chose. Surtout Jin, au moment où il vit Kuchiki se baisser à côté de Kazuya, pour l'attraper au col de sa chemise et le ramener vers lui, à ce moment précis, il n'avait plus qu'une seule intention, donné un direct du droit à ce . . . ce . . . fumiez de Kuchiki !

Kuchiki à Kazuya : T'as vu on a de la visite . . . c'est dommage . . . on s'amusait bien . . .*regardant Jin*

Kazuya : La ferme !

Kuchiki : Oh ça me blesse tu sais . . .

Jin : Lâche-le !!! *serrant les poings*

Kuchiki : T'inquiète je suis à toi tout de suite *clin d'œil*

Yamapi : Non mais il se prend pour qui ?

Jun : Pour le roi des cons !

Jin : Arrête tu vas le blesser xD !

Yamapi : Ah c'est vrai . . .

Jin : Bon tu le lâches !!

Kuchiki : Oh mais tu permets ?!

Kazuya lançait un regard noir à Kuchiki. Il commençait à en avoir marre . . . et puis . . . ce Kuchiki le faisait vraiment . . . flipper . . .

Kazuya : Tu vas me lâcher un jour ?!!!

Kuchiki : Hm . . .*faisant semblant de réfléchir* . . . Non !

Jin s'énervait de plus en plus, il avait un mauvais présentiment. Effectivement, il se passa quelque chose que Jin et Kazuya aurait bien voulu éviter . . . Kuchiki venait d'embrasser Kazuya. Bien sur, celui-ci réagit immédiatement et gifla cet imbécile !

Kuchiki : Aïe . . . ça fait mal . . .

Kazuya : Tant mieux !

Kuchiki : Oh *regardant Jin* Tu m'en veux ?

Jin : Non tu crois ?

D'un seul coup, Kazuya profita du fait que Kuchiki et Jin se « cassaient » pour pousser Kuchiki sur le côté, pour ainsi filer ver Jin, Jun et Yamapi. Yamapi et Jun se placèrent ensuite devant Jin et Kazuya.

Yamapi : Bon on est censé faire un match de basket !

Kuchiki : J'y peux rien si vous avez oublié !

Jin : Ta gueule !

Kazuya : C'est pas le moment . . .

Jin : Hein ?

Jun : Bon on le fait ou pas ?

Jin : Quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, Hyde et Gackt désespéraient.

Gackt : T__T Hyde

Hyde : Je sais . . .

Gackt : j'ai une crampe . . .

Hyde : Ben fait avec . . .

Gackt : MAIS !!!

Hyde : MAIS FERME-LA !!!!

Ce dernier cri se fit entendre par tous. D'ailleurs tous se tournèrent en direction des troubles faits.

Kuchiki : Ouais bon . . . on va faire . . .

Jin : Quoi ?

Kuchiki : . . . ça à l'ancienne !

Jun/Yamapi/Jin : Ah ?

Kuchiki : Ben, laissons de côté le basket . . .

Yamapi : Oh une baston quoi ?

Kuchiki : Ouais . . .

Jin : Non mais vous êtes dix ! Et nous trois !

Kazuya : HEY !

Jin : Quoi ? On est trois à se battre, un sur la touche et deux bloqués !

Kazuya : . . . Sans commentaire . . .

_Dans les gradins . . ._

Gackt : Oh y'a de l'action !

Hyde : C'est vrai ?

_De retour au terrain . . ._

Kazuya : Non mais vous êtes censé prouver que vous êtes meilleurs que eux *montrant Jin et ses amis* au BASKET !

Kuchiki : Hm . . . je vais prendre en compte ce que tu dis . . .

Jin/Kazuya : Ah ?

Yamapi à Jin : Tu devrais faire attention . . .

Jin : Hein ?

Jun : Mouais je crois qu'il a des vu sur Kame-chan . . .

Kazuya : Non sans blague ! Dans ce cas s'il vous plaît régler ça pour qu'on puisse PARTIR !

Kuchiki : Tu proposes quoi ?

Kazuya : Ah ? Je sais pas moi . . .

Jin : Non mais le truc c'est entre nous donc tu le laisses en dehors de ça !

Kuchiki : Un duel ? Okay !

Kazuya : Super . . .

C'était décidé, ils allaient faire un duel. Jin contre Kuchiki, après ce duel l'affaire serait classée, au bonheur de Kazuya. Entre temps, des membres de l'équipe Sharks étaient allés libérer Gackt et Hyde. Bien sûr les deux avaient ensuite frappé de toute leur force ces insolents.

Au terrain, la tension était au maximum, tous les regards étaient sur Jin et Kuchiki.

Yamapi à Kazuya : Stress pas !

Kazuya : Comme tu veux que je ne stress pas !!

Jun : Hm . . . Il n'a pas tord

Yamapi : Oui mais Jin va pas le laisser gagner !

Jun : CHUTE ça commence !

Tous se turent, la balle était lancé, le gagnant sera celui qui marque trois panier. Kuchiki fut le premier a marqué mais grâce à un coup bas . . . Au bout de dix minute le score était de 2-2. Kazuya et les autres encouragèrent Jin. Celui-ci prit la balle des mains du capitaine des Sharks, et la lança en direction du panier, le temps que la balle arrive au panier, tous retinrent leur souffle . . . et . . . et . . . PANIER !

Oui, il avait gagné, Kuchiki et les Sharks n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Kuchiki : Tu as gagné cette manche mais pas la guerre !

Jin : Hein ?

Sur ces mots l'équipe Sharks quitta le lieu, Gackt et Hyde s'excusèrent mille fois au près de Kazuya.

Kazuya : On peut partir ?

Jin : Oui !

Yamapi : On va où ?

Kazuya : Ben chez moi xD

Yamapi, Jun, Hyde et Gackt furent devant durant le trajet. Si bien que parfois l'un deux disait, « Bon le couple, il avance oui ?! » ; et bien entendu à chaque fois ils répondirent, « Oh ça va hein ?! » ; Enfin chez Kazuya, les garçons s'affalèrent dans le salon.

Kazuya : . . . dodo . . .

Yamapi : Crevé ?

Kazuya : Hm . . .

Jun : Comment ça ?

Kazuya : Quoi « comment ça ? » ?

Hyde/Gackt (se sentant coupable) : GOMEN (désolé) !!!!

Kazuya : . . .

Jin ne disait rien, pas un mot, c'était étrange. Yamapi avait remarqué mais il n'était pas le seul, Kazuya aussi, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Du côté de Jin, celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué les regards inquiets de ses amis, il était complètement dans ses pensées. _Pourquoi . . . pourquoi cette scène ne sort pas de ma tête . . . pourquoi ça m'énerve quand j'y pense. . . Ah !! _D'un seul coup, Jin se leva.

Yamapi : Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Jin : Quoi ?

Jun : . . . *regardant Hyde*

Hyde : . . . *regardant Gackt*

Gackt : . . .*regardant Kazuya*

Kazuya : C'est quoi le problème depuis avant ?

Jin : Rien ! *sortant*

Yamapi/Kazuya : Okay . . .

Après ceci, le silence gagna la salle, quand soudant, on entendit quelques ventres gargouiller. Tous explosèrent de rire, Hyde et Gackt partirent en cuisine demander qu'un repas soit servit. Pendant que Yamapi et Jun patientèrent dans le salon, et Kazuya ? Kazuya était partit retrouver Jin. Pas très compliqué, il était juste dehors, devant la porte d'entrer. . .

[Pensée de Jin] _Est-ce que je serais . . . non je serais . . . pas possible que je sois . . . jaloux ?_

[Pensée de Kazuya] _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire . . ._

Kazuya: Ano . . . (Euh . . .)

Jin : Hm . . .

Kazuya : Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Jin (ne se contrôlant pas) : Mais quelque chose ! Je vais pas tout te dire non plus !!!

Kazuya resta scotché sur place. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de Jin, il comprit alors qu'il devait le laisser . . .

Kazuya : Désolé . . . de t'avoir dérangé . . . au cas où t'as faim . . . on va bientôt manger . . .

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme tourna les talons, et alla rejoindre les autres. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas cacher que les paroles de Jin l'avaient . . . blessé. Le jeune homme s'installa à la table, en compagnie des autres qui se demandaient bien ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il face cette tête.

Hyde : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kazuya : Rien . . .

Yamapi : Qu'est-ce que ce Baka a dit ?

Kazuya : Rien . . .

Gackt : Bordel !

Jun : Mais il saoul !

Kazuya : MAIS y'a rien BORDEL !!! *se levant et partant*

Les garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, encore moins leurs oreilles, Kazuya qui gueule ça fait vraiment peur. Au moment où Kazuya arriva à la porte de la salle à manger, Jin apparu en face de lui. Jin resta figé sur place, Kazuya quant à lui, passa à côté de lui, sans même le regarder. Jin rejoignit ensuite le reste du groupe. Bien entendu, ils le regardèrent avec des yeux meurtriers.

Yamapi : Jin !

Jin : Quoi ?

Jun : Qu'est-ce t'as fait ?

Jin : Je . . . me suis . . . un peu . . . emporté . . . enfin . . . j'ai dit quelque chose . . . que . . . je . . . ne voulais pas dire . . .

Hyde : J'hallucine . . . tu t'es pas excusé j'imagine ?

Jin :*baisse la tête*

Yamapi : File le voir !

Hyde : Monte les escaliers, ensuite va à droite et c'est la dernière porte du couloir !!

Jin : oui . . .

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Kazuya. Au passage il croisa le chef cuisinier qui apportait le repas. Mais il devait parler à Kazuya, donc . . . adieu le repas . . .

Pendant ce temps, Kazuya était sur son lit, avec un coussin dans les bras . . .

Kazuya : Pff . . .

Soudain, « quelqu'un » toqua à la porte, la dite personne voulut entrer mais il se rendit compte assez vite que c'était une mauvaise idée. Kazuya quand à lui se sentait stupide, il aurait du fermer la porte à clé. Mais enfin, quand cette dite personne entra, elle eut le droit à un coussin en pleine figure.

Kazuya : Dehors !

Jin : *soupir, puis ramasse le coussin* . . . écoute . . .

Kazuya : Non !

Jin : *se rapprochant un peu* Pourquoi tu es partis ?

Kazuya : Ah ?

Jin pensa alors pour lui-même, _merde je voulais ne pas dire ça_. Kazuya quand à lui chopa le deuxième coussin qui était sur le lit, non il ne l'envoya pas à la tête de ce Bakanishi, il le prit simplement et le serra fort contre lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir maintenant, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait le pardonner. A vrai dire, il l'avait déjà fait, au moment où il lui avait jeté le coussin, il lui avait pardonné. C'était comme ça, dès qu'il croisait ses yeux, il oubliait tout. Durant la réflexion de Kazuya, Jin s'était rapprocher complètement, mais doucement pour éviter le moindre coup.

Jin :. . . Je . . .*pose le coussin sur le lit*

Kazuya : Pff *pose le coussin qu'il tenait à côté de lui* . . . Baka *lui donne une petite tape à la tête après s'être levé*

Kazuya passa alors à côté de Jin, toujours perdu, mais qui reprit ses esprits quand il vit Kazuya se déplacer. Il attrapa alors son bras et le tira pour le ramener vers lui. Bien sur Kazuya fut surpris par cette action. Notre Jin profita du fait que Kazuya était surpris pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Un baiser passionné, doux, et rapide. Jin partit ensuite de la chambre et se posa contre le mur du couloir, laissant son « amant » encore sous le choc ou dans les nuages ? Kazuya cligna une fois, deux fois, trois fois des yeux avant de revenir à la réalité. De l'autre coté, dans le couloir, Jin souriait bêtement l'air de dire « je l'ai fait ! ».

Au même moment, donc pendant que tout ceci était arrivé, nos quatre garçons mangeaient.

Jun : C'est long . . .

Gackt : Hm . . .

Hyde : Manger !

Yamapi : Ouais ça refroidit !

Gackt : Pff font quoi ?

Jun : Ouais . . .

Yamapi : Mais laissez-les !

Hyde : ça suffit !

Jun : Non mais vous êtes pas curieux ?

Hyde/Yamapi : . . .

Gackt : Donc . . . je me demande . . . s'ils . . .

Hyde : Bizarrement . . .

Yamapi : . . . J'ai plus faim . . .

En haut, Jin était toujours dans le couloir. Kazuya le rejoignit et lui donna à nouveau une tape sur la tête pour le sortie de ses pensées.

Jin : Aïe !

Kazuya : BAKA ! On descend ?

Jin : *se massant le crane* Hm . . .

Kazuya : Me dit pas que t'as pas faim ?

Jin :*réalisant enfin de quoi il parlait* SIIIIII !!!!! On y va !!!

Les deux garçons descendirent donc à la salle à manger. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leurs amis ne dirent plus un mot. Ils les observaient attentivement, se demandant comment ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Yamapi : Venez manger

Jun : Alors alors ?

Kazuya : Quoi ? Alors ?

Gackt : Ben vous n'allez pas nous faire croise qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

Jin : *tout rouge*

Kazuya : Non mais ça vous regarde ?!

Gackt : Ben . . .

Hyde : ça suffit !

Kazuya : Merci

Hyde : De rien

Ils s'installèrent et Hyde appela un domestique qui alla chercher leurs assiettes.

Jin/Kazuya : Ittadakimas !

Quand ils eurent TOUS finis de manger, et bien ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Il était déjà assez tard. Enfin bon, M. Kamenashi vint et leur trouva une merveilleuse occupation.

M. Kamenashi : Vous ne savez pas quoi faire ?

Kazuya : Ben . . .

Jun/Jin : Non . . .

M. Kamenashi : Et bien j'ai de quoi vous occupez !

Kazuya : Euh . . . en fait . . .

Hyde : Oh non !

Gackt :Tu penses à qui je pense ?

Hyde : Ouais . . .

M. Kamenashi à Kazuya : Ton cousin viens, tu n'as qu'à le présenter à tout le monde.

Kazuya : Youpi . . .

_Voilà fin de mon chapitre 4 ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus =D_

_Suite au prochain chapitre . . _

_qui est ce fameux cousin ? Pourquoi Kazuya, Hyde et Gackt on l'air si « ravit » de savoir qu'il vient ? _


	5. L'arrivée d'un problème

_Et voilà, enfin mon chapitre 5, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et surtout rigolez bien !!!3_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**L'arrivée d'un problème**

Dix-sept heures, le cousin de Kazuya arriva. Les garçons attendaient dans le salon, tous étaient assis sur le canapé.

Kazuya : Pff . . .

Gackt : Bon on file ?

Hyde : Arrête tes conneries !

Jin : Pourquoi ? Il est . . . *coupé*

Kazuya : Super t'inquiète ! XD

Yamapi : Pourquoi . . .

Jun : Je n'y crois pas . . .

A cet instant précis le dit « cousin » entra dans la pièce tel une flèche. Oui, il fila en direction de Kazuya et lui sauta au cou. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Jin de son côté commençait à se dire qu'il n'allait pas apprécier cette individu.

Cousin : Kame-chan !!!

Jin : *se trouvant à côté* Huhu *toussotant*

Kazuya : *sentant un Jin jaloux* DESCEND !!

Cousin : . . . ok . . .

Hyde : Bon ben voilà Tanaka Koki . . . .

Koki : Yo les gens !

Tous sauf Kazuya/Jin : . . . Yo

Koki : Bon on fait quoi ? Ne Kame-chan ????

Kazuya : Pff . . . de 1 tu te calmes, de 2 tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Et de 3 tu te tais ! (Il reste poli lol)

Koki : Maieuh ! Kame-chan est méchant !

Yamapi : Ben dis donc . . .

Jun : On vient de penser à la même chose !

Jin : On va danser ? *regarde Kazuya*

Jun : Genre en boite ?

Koki : NON !!! Kame-chan on va dans le quartier ?

Kazuya : Euh . . .

Yamapi/Jun : Oh putain ils vont se battre !

Jin se leva et se mit en face de Koki. Les deux jeunes se défièrent du regard. Kazuya se leva à son tour et se mit entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Kazuya : STOP !!

Jin : J'ai encore rien fait . . .

Kazuya : *roule des yeux* Je sais j'anticipe . . .

Koki : On va dans le quartier ?

Kazuya : En quelque sorte . . .

Hyde : Oh . . .

Jin/Koki : Alors ?

Kazuya : on va danser . . .

Jin : Yeah !!!

Koki : Mais !!! Kame !!!!

Kazuya : Oh ça va hein ?! On va de toute manière passer dans le quartier pour y aller !! Alors arrête de faire ton sale gosse !

Yamapi/Jin/Jun : Waouh Oô

Hyde : Bon on y va alors ?

Kazuya : Oui faut juste *coupé* . . .

Gackt : On va lui dire *embarque Hyde*

Koki : MAIS !!!

Après que Gackt et Hyde firent passer le message à M. Kamenashi, les garçons se retrouvèrent dehors dans la cours. Kazuya et Jin n'étaient pas avec eux. Et oui, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la chambre à Kazuya, pourquoi ?

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Jin : *assis sur le lit* Il est toujours comme ça ?

Kazuya : *cherchant une veste* Hm . . . malheureusement.

Jin : Hm . . .

Kazuya avait un marcel blanc avec un veston beige et un pantalon blanc. Il prit sa veste en cuir et inspira profondément avant de se montrer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la penderie, Jin resta figé et sentit son cœur rater un ou deux battements. Il ne trouvait pas les mots à dire, Kazuya s'inquiétait car il ne réagissait pas. Le jeune homme commença à se demander si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Kazuya : ano . . . (euh . . .)

Jin eut un déclic, il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose . . .

Jin : Oui ? xD

Kazuya : . . . On y va ?

Jin : . . . Hm . . .

Notre Bakanishi pensa alors pour lui "_Baka je dois dire un truc merde je suis vraiment un BAKA ! ",_ Tout en marchant, (donc en rejoignant les autres), Jin se demandait comme il pouvait lui dire que . . . ben . . . qu'il était . . . Waouh quoi xD. Kazuya a côté se demandait toujours ce que Jin pensait . . .

Jin/Kazuya : Je . . .

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Kazuya : Toi d'abord.

Jin : Ano . . . comment dire . . .

Kazuya : *se mettant face à lui* Oui ?

Jin : . . . ça . . . te . . . va . . . bien . . . *évite son regard*

Kazuya : A-ri-ga-to *essayant de capter son regard*

Après cet instant quelque peut gênant pour Jin, notre jeune « couple » arriva dehors. Leurs amis restèrent bouche bée devant l'allure de Kazuya. Celui-ci rougit, Jin quant à lui fit un sourire fier (et ouais du genre « et ouais mais il est à MOI » lol). Seul Koki n'y faisait pas attention, à vrai dire il faisait la gueule, il n'aimait pas danser . . . la musique ne le dérangeait pas mais alors la danse . . . ça c'était une autre histoire. Quand ils eurent finis leur contemplation, ils se décidèrent enfin à y aller. Tout en marchant, ils discutaient et saluèrent les passants.

Yamapi à Jin : Tu vas devoir faire attention . . .

Jin : Hein ?

Yamapi : Ben tu risques d'avoir de la concurrence . . .

Kazuya : Quoi ?

Jun : Non mais ce qu'il veut dire . . . *coupé*

Kazuya/Jin : On a parfaitement compris !!!

Après ces mots, Jin et Kazuya se regardèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à dire la même chose, au même moment ! Yamapi et Jun quant à eux se dirent que leur peur était infondée surtout après ça. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la boite, il était 18h30. Il y avait une ambiance . . . quelques peu . . . triste, ce qui étonna nos sept garçons. Et oui, même Koki n'en revenait pas.

Koki : Vous vous êtes pas trompé de place ?

Hyde : Non.

Gackt/Jun : C'est pas vrai !!! T-T

Hyde/Jin/Kazu/Yamapi : Quels gosses !

Effectivement, le lieu était comme qui dirait, désert. Hormis mes serveurs, le barman et les musiciens et encore quelques cœur brisés. . . Il n'y avait vraiment personne.

Jun : BON ON VA METTRE DE L'AMBIANCE !!

Gackt : OUAIS !!

Hyde : Une minute vous comptez faire quoi ?

Gackt : Ben bougez un peu . . .

Kazuya : Laisse-les . . .

Hyde/Yamapi/Jin : Ah ?

Kazuya : Quoi vous voulez que reste comme ça ?

Jin/Yamapi/Hyde : NON !

Gackt et Jun se dirigèrent vers le « DJ » , le barman les laissa faire car il commençait aussi à déprimer.

Gackt : Vous pourriez mettre de la musique qui . . . *coupé*

Jun : BOUGE un peu plus ^^

DJ : Hm . . . *leur montre des cd* . . . choisissez !

Gackt/Jun : Celui-là *montrant le même*

DJ : . . . Ok . . . .

Attention n'est-ce pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu choisir. Nos jeunes amis commençaient à croire qu'ils auraient mieux fallut envoyer quelqu'un d'autre . . . surtout en voyant la tête du DJ. Tout le monde fixa alors Kazuya lorsque la musique du retentit . . . et oui . . . c'était des génériques de dessins animés . . . remixé bien entendu.

Kazuya : Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Jin : *prenant la main de Kazuya* ON va choisir autre chose . . .

Kazuya : . . . oui ?

Les deux garçons partirent en direction du DJ. Arrivé là-bas, lorsqu'ils virent les cd . . . bizarrement ils comprirent pourquoi ils avaient choisi celui-là . . . c'était le seul de . . . potable.

Kazuya : . . . gomen

Jin : C'est pas toujours comme ça si ?

Kazuya : NON

Jin : Hm . . . bon j'ai une idée !

Kazuya : Ah ?

Jin : PI !!!!!

Yamapi : NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin : Mais allez une chanson !!! Juste une !!!! Sinon on sera venu pour rien !!!!! T____T

Yamapi : . . . . UNE seule !

Jin : Yatta !

Yamapi alla chez le DJ et discuta avec lui. Puis il se prépara à interpréter une chanson qu'il avait écrite du nom de Loveless. Pendant ce temps, Jin avait emmené Kazuya sur la piste de danse. Et les autres ? Et bien ils les regardèrent d'abord danser une minute seul, puis les rejoignirent. A la fin de la chanson, la « boite » était un peu plus chaleureuse, du moins les cœurs brisés se dirent qu'ils devaient oublier la douleur et passer à autre chose.

Kazuya à Pi : Tu chantes bien.

Yamapi : Merci

Jin : N'est-ce pas !

Yamapi : Je ne suis pas le seul !! *regarde Jin*

Hyde : Hm c'est vrai ça . . . *regarde Kazuya*

Kazuya/Jin : Oh ça va !!

Encore une fois, nos jeunes « amis » avaient parlé en même temps. Mais Jin fut le premier à réagir (et oui xD).

Jin : Ah, Ah tu chantes alors !

Kazuya : . . . HEIN ? NON !!

Jin : T_____T

Yamapi : Kame je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le fasses.

Kazuya : J'hallucine ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Jin : Hm laisse-moi réfléchir . . .

Kazuya : Ah ?

Yamapi : T'arriveras pas à y échapper . . .

Kazuya : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! J'ai trouvé son point faible en dansant !

Yamapi : Hein ?

Jin : Euh . . .

Jin se mit alors à reculer . . .

Jin : Tu ne vas pas . . .

Kazuya : OSER ? Si, si t'inquiète ! *avance*

Jin : Euh . . . STOP . . . C'est bon !! T'as gagné !

Kazuya : *sourit* Alors tu vois ?

Yamapi : Pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé !!

Après avoir dansé (et oui) malgré tout sur des génériques d'animés, ils rentrèrent tous. Jin, Yamapi et Jun raccompagnèrent leurs amis à la demeure Kamenashi. Et Koki ? Oui je sais il était bien sage n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça va changer, vous inquiétez pas. Arrivé à la demeure Kamenashi, Koki se jeta sur Kazuya.

Kazuya : KOKI !!!

Koki : Mais !!! *descend*

Jin : . . . .

Koki à Jin : Moi je suis avec lui toute la soirée ! Et demain aussi ! Et . . .

Jin/Kazuya : T'as finis !!!!!

Koki : NON je commence !

Hyde : Viens par là toi ! *prend Koki*

Koki : NON

Hyde et Gackt partirent avec le perturbateur après avoir salué leurs amis. Jun et Yamapi sentirent qu'ils étaient de trop et décidèrent alors de s'éloigner. Jin n'avait pas remarqué ce que ses meilleurs amis venaient de faire mais Kazuya le remarqua. Il se rapprocha alors furtivement de Jin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le réveiller un peu. Notre jeune homme fut surpris mais non pas mécontent. Kazuya se recula un peu et Jin le rattrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui pour attraper ses lèvres. Kazuya à l'inverse de Jin, ne fut pas surpris, bien au contraire. Après quelques longues minutes à rester dans les bras de chacun, les amis de Jin toussotèrent pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Le jeune homme se détacha légèrement de son compagnon et regarda ses amis d'un air meurtrier.

Yamapi : Pas la peine de nous regarder comme ça !

Jin : Pff . . . c'est BON !

Jun : Quoi t'as peur qu'on te le vol ??

Kazuya : *rire* Y'a aucun risque et pour mon cousin faut pas faire attention.

Jin : Hm . . .

Yamapi : Oh c'est bon maintenant !

Kazuya : *rire* file avant qu'ils s'énervent.

Koki : *gueulant du salon* OUAIS PARS !!!!!!!

Jin : *allant répliquer mais fut devancé* . . .

Kazuya : KOKI T'AS INTERET A COURIR !!! JE T'ATTRAPE TES MORTS !!!!

Jin : Je peux aider ? *gros sourire*

Yamapi/Jun : Jin !

Kazuya : Hm non mais je t'en laisserais promis =)

Jin : Pff D'accord, j'y vais alors, *bisous sur sa joue*, bye, bye.

Yamapi/Jun : ENFIN ! Bye Kame-chan !

Kazuya : OI !!!

Jin : Je m'occupe d'eux ! BYE 3

Kazuya attendit jusqu'à qu'ils ne les voyaient plus pour rentrer. En rentrant, il se frotta les mains car il avait quelqu'un à tuer. Tout en marchant il dit « Koki . . . Koki . . . viens voir ton Kame . . . Viens par là », Dans le salon, sur le canapé, Koki savait que ses dernières heures étaient arrivé . . . c'était la fin. Kazuya arriva dans le salon et Koki se mit à courir, s'en suivit une course poursuite avec projectiles. Et oui, ils prirent les coussins du canapé et se les jetèrent.

Dehors sur le chemin du retour, Jin pourchassait ses amis. Il fallait qu'ils le dérangent juste au moment où il ne fallait pas !!

_22h_

Chacun était dans sa chambre, quand je dis chacun je veux dire, Jin et Kazuya sont chez eux, et dans leurs chambres, sur leurs lit.

[Pensées de Jin] _J'espère que l'autre n'est pas avec lui . . . minute . . . où il dort ? Non calme-toi Jin, il est surement dans la chambre d'amis . . . quoique il va surement coller Kazu . . . et le serrer fort en dormant . . . NON !!! Purée NON !!! Non ça n'arrivera pas . . . JE VEUX PAS !!!_

[Pensées de Kazuya] _Un peu de calme . . . pauvre Jin . . . Koki est vraiment chiant . . . enfin il ne devrait pas venir me déranger . . . ou venir pendant que je dors . . . STOP ! Faut pas y penser, non faut pas penser à ça . . . pensons plutôt à Jin . . . Hm je dois dire qu'il danse bien . . . il donne l'air fainéant mais quand il veut faire quelque chose il le fait bien . . . c'était marrant aujourd'hui . . . *soupir* . . . il me manque déjà . . ._

Et bien j'en connais deux qui vont pas dormir . . . qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Voilà Fin du chapitre 5 !!!_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Bien ou mauvais ?_

_Suite au prochain Chapitre . . . ._

_Merci de lire 3_


	6. une situation délicate ?

_Bonjours tout le monde, je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais mon ordi m'ayant lâché . . . heureusement pour vous (et moi) ma sœur et ma mère m'en on offert un new donc me revoilà avec plein de choses pour vous (pratiquement 3 chapitres ^^) j'espère que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre VI**

**Une situation quelque peu délicate**

_Quelques semaines plus tard . . . ._

Le 4 juillet, notre Bakanishi se réveilla de bonne humeur, car (et oui) c'était son anniversaire, et pour l'occasion il organisait une grande fête. Il invitait donc tous « ses amis », sa classe et des amis des gens de sa classe . . . mais surtout . . . SURTOUT . . . Kazuya. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de rencontrer autant de monde . . . enfin c'était pour Jin, et il avait déjà réussis à lui enlever l'idée d'un « bal costumé », donc c'était déjà ça. Notre jeune Jin, attendit impatiemment jusqu'au soir, même s'il attendait plus pour voir Kazuya que le reste du monde, m'enfin bon.

Quand l'heure arriva (20h), Jin était stressé mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, son père le rassurait en lui disant qu'eux (les vieux, lui et le père de Kazu) iraient au salon, ou quelque part pour les laisser entre jeunes dans la grande salle, mais ça ne le rassurait pas. Toujours est-il qu'il s'était mit sur son trente et un (lol) il avait un baggy noir, un T-shirt gris avec un veston noir et un bandana autour du cou (non il n'avait pas de chapeau xD).

Lorsque Kazuya arriva, il était accompagné de Gackt et Hyde, bien sûr. Le jeune homme était habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant, d'une chemise blanche, d'un veston noir et d'un chapeau noir. Chapeau qu'il prit et posa sur la tête de Jin tout en disant « Otanjoubi Omedeto » (Joyeux anniversaire).

Jin : Arigatô (merci)

Kazuya : Y'a encore personne ?

Jin : Non et ton père ?

Kazuya : Il est déjà avec le tien mais il te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire.

Jin: Hm, Hm, ok.

Kazuya: Ano . . . (euh . . .)

Jin: Oui?

Kazuya: Ils sont au courant ?

Jin : Ils ?

Kazuya : T'es « amis » ?

Jin : . . .

Kazuya : . . . Ok . . . ça promet . . .

Jin : Mais non !

Kazuya : Hm mouais on verra . . .

Gackt : C'est pour ça qu'on est là !

Hyde/Jin/Kazuya : *foudroyant Gackt du regard* BAKA !

Vers 20h30, Yamapi et Jun arrivèrent. Lorsqu'ils virent Jin et Kazuya dans la grande salle, ils ne purent retenir leur rire. Et oui, ils étaient . . . comme qui dirait . . . bien assortis . . .

Yamapi/Jun : Oh, OH !!!

Jin : Quoi ?!?

Kazuya : Baka . . .

Yamapi : *rire*

Jun : Yo, on vieillit hein ?

Jin : Oh ça va hein !

Yamapi : Y'a . . . *coupé*

_Une foule entra dans la pièce telle un cyclone . . ._

Yamapi : . . . du monde.

Jun : Waouh mais il a invité toute la ville ?!!

Yamapi : Non juste le lycée avec les amis des gens du lycée et . . .

Jun : OK ! Arrête y'en a un qui stresse assez xD *regarde Kazuya*

Effectivement, il s'attendait à une fête certes . . . mais pas à . . . autant . . . de monde, non mais c'est du pur délire ! Bien entendu, y'en avait un qui était ravi, je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire de citer cette personne . . .

Jin : Yeah !!! (_Oui Jin est ravi lol_)

Après 20 min, une personne de la masse, plus précisément, une fille, s'avança vers notre cher Jin. Elle était assez grande, les cheveux bruns foncés, et habillé d'une robe de soirée rouge flash, décolleté bien sur. Elle fit un gros sourire tout en se rapprochant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, Yamapi et Jun avaient glissé du côté de Kazuya.

Jun : T'as de la concurrence.

Yamapi : Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça . . .

Kazuya : . . . ça comme bien . . .

Jin n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude de ses voisins, encore moins leurs remarquent. Il était ailleurs, cette fille . . .

La demoiselle arriva au niveau de Jin et lui fit la bise (ouf hein xD).

Fille : Otanjoubi Omedeto !

Jin : Merci

Fille : Ano . . . Tu sais qui je suis ?

Kazuya : * voix basse* J'hallucine . . .

Jun : Oh t'inquiète c'est normal . . .

Kazuya : *se tournant vers Jun* Normal ?

Yamapi : Non mais en fait . . .

Kazuya : *bien face à Jun* Alors ?

Jun : Euh . . . *regarde Jin* . . . MERDE !!

Kazuya : Ah ? *voulant se retourner mais retenu par Yamapi*

Yamapi : NON !

Kazuya : QUOI ?

Jun : Faut que je . . . j'explique correctement !

Kazuya : Vous me prenez pour un débile ?

Jun/Yamapi : Non . . . enfin . . . non

Mais que s'est-il passé à côté ? Et bien, avant que Jun ne dise « merde » et pendant que tous trois discutaient de cette fille, et de son attitude « normal ». Et bien la dite fille s'était rapprochée dangereusement de Jin qui paniquait un peu, espérant que Kazuya ne voit pas ce qu'il craignait qui allait arriver . . . effectivement, la jeune fille pour faire en sorte que Jin baisse sa garde, lui montra un collier qu'elle lui offrait. Elle s'approcha donc encore plus près, resta face à lui, passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme, celui-ci ne bougeant pas. Elle profita de sa paralysie pour l'embrasser passionnément, c'est à ce moment précis que Jun dit « merde ! ».

Donc du côté de Kazuya . . .

Kazuya : ça suffit ! Je vois clairement qui se passe un truc derrière moi !

Jun : Mais NON, c'est pas comme si Jin se faisait embrassé . . .

Yamapi : BAKA !!

Kazuya : QUOI !!!!!???

A ce moment là, Kazuya se retourna, au moment où il se retourna, la jeune fille avait rompu le baiser pour respirer et regarder la réaction de Jin. Réaction qui intéressée beaucoup Kazuya. Jin se sentit bizarrement observé. Et oui, tout le monde le regardait. Cela le rendait nerveux, non pas le fait que tout le monde le regardais, mais le fait que LUI attendait sa réaction.

Fille : Alors ton cadeau t'a plus ?

Lorsqu'elle posa cette question, Yamapi, Jun et Hyde et Gackt durent retenir Kazuya car il avait une soudaine envie de meurtre. Bien sur cette petite scène se fit discrètement. Du genre, le jeune homme fut encerclé par ses amis.

Kazuya : vous pourriez vous POUSSEZ ?!

Yamapi : C'est pour ton bien

Hyde : Oui tout à fait !

Gackt/Jun : Tu veux pas savoir sa réponse ?

Yamapi/Hyde : BAKA !

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant . . . oui . . . il voulait savoir . . . savoir s'il . . . mais il pourrait réagir ! C'est frustrant cette attente ! Oh Jin ! Allo la Terre ici la lune ! Atterris merde !

Heureusement pour notre Kazuya, Jin est follement amoureux de lui et très possessif. (Ce que Kazuya est aussi !)

Jin : Je connais beaucoup mieux . . .

Fille : Ah ?

Tout le monde : Ah ?

Hyde à Kazuya : Tu vois ? Il a réagit correctement.

Kazuya : Hm . . .*se trouvant bête sur le coup*

Yamapi : Ouais mais je sens que ce n'est pas fini . . .

En effet, comme Yamapi l'avait pressentit . . . cette jeune fille n'en avait pas encore finis avec Jin. Elle s'avança vers lui (et oui entre temps il avait reculé) et lui dit qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il la refusait. C'est alors que Kazuya échappa à la vigilance de ses « gardiens » et se mit dos à Jin et face à la demoiselle pour lui rétorquer « _t'as pas besoin de comprendre mais d'accepter !_ » Jin sourit à l'intervention de SON Kazuya, il l'avait cassé en beauté, vraiment avec beaucoup de classe. Il était tellement content qu'il prit Kazuya dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur une de ses épaules, de façon à pouvoir regarder la jeune fille, qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Kazuya regarda Jin puis sourit.

Jin : *regardant Kazuya* T'étais super là !

Kazuya : *rougissant* merci

Yamapi/Hyde : Ah . . . ces deux là . . . *sourire*

Jeune fille à Kazuya : En quoi ça te concerne ?

Kazuya : Hm . . . en tout. *regarde Jin* non ?

Jin : Hai (oui).

Jeune fille : Ah ?

Le monde : Oh *ayant compris que Kazu et Jin sont ensembles*

Jun : Non mais faut le dire comment ???

Fille : QUOI ?

Yamapi/Jun/Hyde/Gackt : ILS SONT ENSEMBLES !!!!

Jeune fille : AH ?

Gackt : Vous êtes sur qu'elle est brune ?

Hyde : Non elle doit être blonde intérieurement . . .

Jin : Ah je sais quoi faire !! *sourire sadique*

Kazuya : Hai ?

Il retourna alors Kazuya, celui-ci se laissa faire, est captura ses lèvres. Kazuya passa ses bras autour du cou de Jin pour approfondir le baiser et Jin sourit à sa réaction. Bien sur ils étaient attentivement observés . . . tout le monde resta bouche bée . . . seul nos quatre amis affichaient un sourire triomphant. Ils durent malheureusement se séparer, et oui faut respirer les petits, et puis la réaction de la demoiselle les intéressé. Lorsqu'ils la regardèrent ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle faisait de grands yeux rond, elle n'en revenait pas . . .

Fille : Mais . . . mais

Jun : Non juillet xD

Fille : non mais . . .

Jun : Juillet !!

Yamapi/Hyde : Quoi encore ?

Jin :*chuchotant à l'oreille de Kazuya* t'es mignon quand t'es jaloux . . .

Kazuya : *rougissant* ce n'est pas le sujet là, ni le moment !

Jin : *regardant la fille* Quoi ? Non mais je ne peux pas être plus explicite !

Kazuya : Oh je sais pourquoi elle ne comprend pas !

Tous : Oui ?

Kazuya : Elle est pas cultivée du cerveau !

Jin : Oh pas bête !

Fille : HEY !!

Jun/Gackt : Trop excellent !

Fille : J'hallucine

Yamapi : Bon on va faire simple . . .

Hyde : ça dérange quelqu'un ?

Le monde : . . . non

Hyde : Non ? Donc le problème est classé et même si ça dérangeait ben . . . la porte est ouverte.

Yamapi : J'aurais pas mieux dit !

Fille : T'es sur de toi ? *regarde Jin*

Kazuya : . . . . . . ..

Jin : Certains ! Bye bye !

Fille : Je n'abandonne pas !

Kazuya : Elle m'énerve . . .

Jin : Bon y'a QUEILQU'UN QUI VEUT D'ELLE ?

Fille/Kazuya : Ah ?

Monde : . . . . *petit oiseau qui passe*

Jin : Bon désolé mais tu as été éliminé à la majorité des voix . . .

Sur ces mots la jeune file partit en courant, elle venait d'être humiliée à vie, et ça elle ne l'oublierait pas. Après ce petit incident qui permit d'ailleurs à Jin d'annoncer qu'il sortait avec Kazuya, nos jeunes amis profitèrent de la soirée. Kazuya fit la connaissance de certains amis à Jin, il devait aussi éviter les filles hystériques de sa classe, celle-ci n'arrêtaient pas de dire « Kawai » dès que lui et Jin étaient assez proche, enfin vous aurez compris, c'était pour lui une soirée riche en émotions. La fête se termina vers trois heures du matin, lorsque tout les invités étaient partit, il ne restait plus que nos six amis. Enfin sur les six, il y en avait un qui tombait de fatigue et un qui avait un mal de crâne carabiné. Celui fatigué n'était autre que Kazuya, et oui à force danser, de fuir les fous/folles hystériques ou les bourrés, il y a de quoi être fatigué. Et pour celui qui avait mal à la tête ? Et bien il s'agissait de Hyde, toute la soirée il dût supporter les enfantillages de Gackt, quoique Yamapi pourrait aussi avoir mal à la tête autant que lui, mais bon c'est peut être l'expérience.

Yamapi à Jin : Hey Jin, à mon avis y'a quelqu'un qui veut dormir . . .

Jin se retourna, regarda partout, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur lui. Oui, Kazuya n'avait pas attendu, il était endormi sur un des canapés, au fond de la salle. Endormis, si paisiblement, Jin n'avait qu'une envie le dévorer.

Jin à Yamapi : je vais le monter dans la chambre . . .

Yamapi : Ok, on . . . je ne sais pas xD

Jin : Ben . . .

Yamapi : Je crois qu'on va tous dormir . . .

Jin : Ouais ^^ "

Yamapi alla chercher les trois autres garçons et ils allèrent dans la chambre d'amis. Jin de son côté se demander comment il allait faire pour ne pas réveiller son petit ange. (Gros dilemme hein ?). Il alla jusqu'au canapé, arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne put retenir sa main qui alla caresser sa joue. Le jeune homme fut surpris (et soulagé d'un autre côté) car Kazuya ne réagissait pas, il pensa alors qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué.

Jin : *soupir* Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?. . . . *sourire diabolique* . . . bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. . .

Il passa un de ses bras dans le dos de Kazuya et l'autre sous ses jambes, puis le souleva. Il le porta donc comme une princesse (xD). C'est dans un moment pareil que Jin se dit « heureusement qu'il dort ». Il le porta donc jusqu'à leur chambre (celle de Jin). Arrivée là, il le posa sur le lit délicatement. Il défit ensuite ses chaussures (celle de Kazuya) et alla chercher une autre couverture, et oui, il était sur le lit, mais aussi sur la couverture. Lorsque Jin revint avec la couverture, il sourit car Kazuya n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il le recouvrit ensuite, enleva cette fois-ci ses chaussures et s'installa à ses côté sur le lit. Au moment où il fut confortablement installé, il fut surpris, (et oui), car deux bras se saisirent de lui. Jin pensa alors que son voisin était réveillé (vous pensez ?) c'est pourquoi il se retourna et le chatouilla puis dit « non mais je croyais que tu dormais ? ».

Malheureusement pour Kazuya (ou pour Jin ?), il dormait . . . donc il se fit réveiller « brutalement » par son amant.

Kazuya : JE DORMAIS BORDEL !!

Jin fut à nouveau surpris . . . et s'excusa. (Bien entendu, ceux qui se trouvaient à côté avaient parfaitement entendu Kazuya gueulait, et ils en avaient conclu que Jin avait encore fait une boulette.)

Jin : GOMEN T___T

Kazuya : Hm . . . pff maintenant j'arriverais plus à dormir !

Jin : Ah ? *content*

Kazuya : Non mais ça te fait plaisir !?

Jin : . . . Ben . . . attend je voulais dire un truc mais c'est trop compliqué pour mon cerveau . . .

Kazuya : . . . . Hm . . . *regarde Jin attentivement* . . . en plus t'as encore ça !!! *montre le collier*

Jin : *voix basse* merde . . . *voix normale* Non mais j'arrive pas à . . . l'enlever ?

Kazuya : Tu te fous de moi ?

Jin : Je n'oserais pas !

Kazuya : . . . . . . *réfléchis*

Jin : . . . euh ?

Kazuya eut une idée vraiment . . . vraiment . . . vraiment diabolique surtout pour notre Jin. Le jeune homme se mit sur les genoux de son amant, s'approcha de lui comme avait fait l'autre peste, donc Jin pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser . . . mais non. Il enleva le collier et le jeta (quelque part dans la pièce xD). Puis il se remit à côté de Jin et sous la couverture, pour finir il se mit dos à Jin en disant « Bonne nui ».

Jin : AHH ?!!? T___T NON !!!!!

Kazuya : Baka !

Jin : Kazu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin se rapprocha du jeune home et mit ses mains autour de sa taille et le sera fort contre lui. Kazuya soupirait intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt de redormir. Mais bon, d'un autre côté . . . il adorait le côté gros gamin de son amant. C'est là qu'il eu une idée.

Kazuya : . . . tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir ?

Jin : NON !

Kazuya : je ne peux vraiment pas dormir ?

Jin : Hm . . . si . . . mais . . . si . . . mais je ne peux pas dormir . . .

Kazuya : *appliquant son idée* Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te lise une histoire ?

Jin : Pourquoi pas !

Kazuya : . . . Ok . . .*retournant pour être face à Jin* . . . Il était une fois deux jeunes garçons, l'un d'entre eux était un pur BAKA, l'autre voulait absolument . . . je dis bien ABSOLUMENT . . . faire dodo . . . malheureusement un empêchement survint à son envie.

Jin : Non ? Oô c'est quoi le problème ?

Kazuya : _Baka . . ._ je continue donc, un empêchement, son partenaire voulait absolument s'éclater mais l'autre était fatigué et . . . *coupé*

Jin : Mais quel con !! Pourquoi il ne le laisse pas dormir !

Kazuya : _T__T bonne question . . ._ donc soudainement le partenaire décida de combler l'ennui de son Baka d'ami . . .

Jin : Et ? Après il le laisse dormir c'est ça ?

Kazuya : Tout à fait ! Bonne nuit.

Jin : Ah ? T__T Mais la fin ???

Kazuya : Ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants ! Et accessoirement son ami put dormir.

Après avoir dit cette phrase Kazuya s'attendait à une réaction de la part de son amant, mais rien ne se produisit. Il tourna alors la tête vers celui-ci et l'observa attentivement. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il était vraiment spécial, un vrai gosse mais c'est ce qui le rendait irrésistible. Kazuya se blottit contre le corps chaud de son partenaire et partit aux pays des rêves.

_Voilà la fin de mon chapitre 6 ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus,_

_Je mettrais le 7 surement vendredi au plus tard ce week-end et le 8 pour la semaine prochaine ^^_

_En tout cas, merci de lire._


	7. Une journée inoubliable

_Bonsoir tout le monde, voici comme promis, le chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires bon comme mauvais je prends tout ^^._

**Chapitre VII :**

**Une journée inoubliable**

Le matin (et oui, étant donné qu'ils se sont couchés à 3h du matin . . .), vers 10h30, Jun, Yamapi, Gackt et Hyde entrèrent dans la chambre du couple. Ils voulaient les réveiller mais ils l'étaient déjà. Et oui, ça faisait dix minutes que Jin embêtait Kazuya.

Jin : Moh !!! J'ai faim !!!

Kazuya : Mais alors va manger !

Jin : Mais pas tout seul !!

C'est alors que quatre rires retentirent, ce qui fit rougir nos jeunes garçons et par la même occasion, ils remarquèrent enfin qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls !

Jin : NON MAIS ON FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER !!

Kazuya : . . . *soupir*

Yamapi : Hop debout on va manger !

Kazuya : Mais . . .

Hyde : Tu viens manger !!

Kazuya céda et alla donc manger avec tout le monde, même si personnellement il n'avait pas trop faim. Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, ils furent surpris de voir que le père de Kazuya était encore là, et que le père de Jin était avec lui, dans une grande discussion apparemment. Les deux garçons allèrent saluer leur père puis leur futur beau-père, pour ensuite s'installer à la table.

M. Akanishi : Enfin réveillé ?

Jin : Ouais !

Kazuya : Hm . . .

M. Kamenashi : Ou pas vraiment ?

Kazuya : C'est pas ma faute . . .

Yamapi : Jin t'aurais pu le laisser dormir !

Jin : Mais j'ai rien fait !

Jun : ne mens pas, on a tout entendu !

Hyde : A, la, la.

Kazuya : Bon, Bon, c'est pas grave.

M. Akanishi : Bon Jin tu lui as dit j'espère ?

Kazuya : Il m'a dit quoi ? *regarde Jin*

Jin : Oh, oh

M. Akanishi : *soupir* nous avons des invités aujourd'hui.

Jin : Oh oui !! Ma tante, mon oncle, ma cousine et ma grand-mère.

Kazuya : Ok . . . et ?

M. Akanishi : Et on va fixer une date et te présenter bien entendu !

Tous sauf le père de Kazu : UNE DATE !!!

M. Akanishi : et te présenter, d'ailleurs ils ne devraient plus tarder. . .

M. Kamenashi : Ils arrivent dans . . .

M. Akanishi : une heure à peu près.

Jin : cool . . .

Après avoir prit un petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour choisir quoi mettre.

Dans la chambre d'amis, les garçons ne savaient pas trop quoi mettre, déjà que Hyde et Gackt (et oui Gackt aussi) trouvaient qu'ils étaient de trop. Cependant, Yamapi et Jun les rassurèrent en leur disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur et que eux ils étaient bien là.

Dans la chambre de Jin, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Kazuya : T'aurais pu me le dire !

Jin : J'ai oublié . . .

Kazuya : . . . . Hm

Jin : Mais t'inquiète pas ! T'es parfait !

Kazuya qui était assis sur le lit, le regarda alors sans dire un seul mot. Jin était dos à lui, et face à son armoire. Il se retourna légèrement et dès qu'il vit que Kazuya le regardais il refixa l'armoire.

Jin : Euh . . . enfin . . . tu . . . *rougit*

Le jeune homme sourit car Jin ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était gêné, et Kazuya le trouvait mimi comme ça. Soudainement, Jin sentit quelqu'un le serrer fort dans ses bras, ce quelqu'un était Kazuya.

Jin : . . . *rougis de plus belle*

Kazuya : Kawai !!

Jin : . . . sais pas quoi mettre . . .

Kazuya : . . . Hm . . . je choisis pour toi ?

Jin : Yeah !

Le jeune homme fouilla donc dans l'armoire de Jin, celle-ci était vraiment mal rangée . . . enfin c'est celle de Jin quoi. Après une fouille archéologique Kazuya réussit à trouver une chemise blanche et un jean potable. Il les tendit avec un sourire rayonnant à Jin, ce qui fit fondre celui-ci.

Kazuya : ça, ça t'iras bien.

Jin : Tu penses ?

Kazuya : Oui.

Jin : Hm . . . faut que je choisisse pour toi maintenant ?

Kazuya : Si tu veux . . .

Jin : Hm *regarde Kazuya*

Kazuya : Bon . . . au pire . . . *coupé*

Jin : Je sais !

Jin fila dans son armoire (oui « dans » son armoire), Kazuya rigola et se demandait ce qu'il lui réservait encore . . . Après quelques minutes, Jin ressortit de son gouffre (xD), avec un jean (plus une ceinture) et une chemise noir.

Jin : Voilà !

Kazuya : Pourquoi noir ?

Jin : Pourquoi blanche ?

Kazuya : *faisant la moue* parce que tu as le teint un peu bronzé et que . . . *se demandant s'il devait vraiment le dire* . . .

Jin : *sourit* Et que ?

Kazuya : Euh . . . et que . . . *regarde ailleurs* . . . ça met . . . tes formes en valeurs . . .

_[Pensée de Kazuya] Super pourquoi il répond pas ? Mais T__T qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?? Jin arrête de me regarder comme ça merde, répond . . . dit quelque chose . . . en même temps j'ai dit que ça met ses formes en valeurs . . . AHHH il n'a pas pensé que . . . que je disais qu'il était gros ?_

Kazuya : Non mais pas dans le sens que « t'es gros » hein ?

Jin : Hm . . . explicite moi ça, tu veux ? *faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris*

Kazuya : Mais roh . . . et pourquoi noir hein ?!

Jin : PAR-CE-QUE !

Kazuya : JIN !!

Jin : *rigolant* . . . Parce que ça te rend diaboliquement angélique et ça te rend encore plus . . . *coupant* euh . . .

Kazuya : Encore plus ?

Jin : . . . *le disant très faiblement* . . . sexy . . .

_A ces mots Kazuya rougit comme une tomate._

Kazuya : . . . bah . . . franchement . . .

Jin : J'aurai du dire autre chose ?

Kazuya : BAKA, j'ai même rien dit.

Jin : Oui mais c'est vrai, en noir t'es super . . . *coupé*

Kazuya : J'AI COMPRIS, merci ^^

Jin : donc le blanc . . . ça met mes formes en valeurs ?

Kazuya : Information que tu ne sais peut être pas tu es musclé ! Donc ça met ces formes là en valeur.

Jin tout content fit un gros sourire. Kazuya leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut content de cette petite histoire de couleur. Enfin, il angoissait quand même, car . . . il ne savait pas trop comment était la famille de Jin, hormis son père mais bon lui, c'était un cas, enfin c'était le père de Jin, là-dessus il n'y avait aucun doute.

Jin : ne, on a pas beaucoup de temps pour se doucher hein ?

Kazuya : J'imagine . . . . . oui . . . . .

Jin : *sourire diabolique* Y'a deux salle de bains mais vu que y'a les autres . . . . . . Ça ira plus vite si . . . . . .

Kazuya : . . . . . . *ne voulant pas penser à ce que Jin avait en tête* . . . si ?

Jin : . . . . Sionsedoucheensemble . . . . .

Kazuya : *essayant de comprendre* Quoi ?

Jin : Sionsedoucheensemble !!!!!!!

Kazuya : AR-TI-CU-LEUHHHH !!!!

Jin : Si . . . ON . . . SE . . . DOU. . . . CHE . . . EN . . . SEM . . . BLE

Kazuya : *clignant des yeux* . . . . . .

Juste à côté dans la chambre d'amis, les quatre garçons avaient TOUT entendu . . . enfin, deux d'entre eux ne voulaient rien n'entendre mais, les deux autres répétaient tout ce que le couple disait lorsqu'ils ne le gueulaient pas.

Jun : Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

Hyde : Non nous on NE PENSE PAS !

Gackt : Non vous imaginez !

Yamapi : Non mais ça va pas !

Gackt : Hm . . .

Jun : Une question se pose !

Hyde : Oui ?

Jun : *Yamapi était entrain de boire* Est-ce que Kame a de l'expérience ?

Yamapi : *recrachant ce qu'il venait de boire* QUOI ??!!

Gackt : A ma connaissance non . . .

Hyde : GACKT !!

Jun : Hm . . .

Hyde : Quoi encore ?

Jun : Ben il va apprendre vite alors . . .

Yamapi : Je vais prendre une douche !

Gackt : Prends pas la mauvaise !

Yamapi : ça suffit !!

Pendant ce temps là, Jin avait réussis à trainer Kazuya à la salle de bain, et oui la proposition de Jin l'avait un peu . . . refroidit . . . non pas qu'il ne voulait pas . . . faire ça . . . mais . . . il avait peur . . . que enfin il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ce genre de choses . . .

Donc dans la salle de bain, Jin rigolait en s'imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver alors que Kame lui le redoutait légèrement (ben oui ^^ ça le dérange un peu mais c'est tout). Enfin ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était les idées perverses de son partenaire . . .

Jin : Ben tu viens ?

Kazuya : Hm . . . où ?

Jin : Ben sous la douche où d'autre ?

Kazuya : euh . . . quand . . . tu . . .

Jin : Oui, oui ensemble

Kazuya : . . . . . . . . .

Jin : Je ferais RIEN promis !

Kazuya : . . . . . . . .

Kazuya ne bougeant toujours pas, notre Bakanishi décida de prendre les devant, donc d'employer les grands moyens. Il prit Kazuya sur son épaule, (oui comme un sac xD mais super léger et mignon) et le traina sous la douche, entre temps, le jeune homme gueulait « Jin pose moi ! ». Jin ne fit pas attention à ce que pouvait dire Kazuya, non, non, lui il pensait à autre chose.

Jin : Voilà ! *enfin sous la douche*

Kazuya : BAKA !! En plus on est encore habillé !

Jin : Pas grave ! *allume*

Soudain, de l'eau jaillit de la douchette et mouilla nos jeunes hommes, Jin était super content car il avait réussit ce qu'il voulait. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de se cacher dans les bras de son amant. Ce qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde celui-ci.

Kazuya : T'aurais pu prévenir . . .

Jin : Mais ça aurait pas fait cet effet . . .

Kazuya : *se reculant* Espèce de Démon !

Jin : *rire* Je suis ton démon et tu es mon ange . . . . . mais là . . . . Mouillé . . . tu es irrésistible !

Kazuya : *rougissant et donnant un coup à Jin* BAKA !! T'as dit que tu ferais rien !

Jin : Je constate juste.

Kazuya : Baka.

Pendant ce temps les quatre autres s'étaient douchés pour ensuite allez dans la grande salle. Jun et Gackt n'arrêtaient pas de faire des allusions sur ce que « peut être » le couple faisait. Ce qui exaspéra Hyde et Yamapi mais fit rire les deux pères. Soudain, on sonna à la porte, c'était bien sur les invités mais ce qui cloua nos quatre amis sur place c'était la cousine de Jin. Ils leur semblaient . . . qu'ils l'avaient déjà vu . . . un peu plus tôt. Effectivement, il s'agissait de cette chère demoiselle qui avait embrassé Jin. A ce moment là, notre cher couple arriva, mais bien entendu comme leurs amis précédemment, ils restèrent clouer sur place à ça vu. Celle-ci fit un grand sourire machiavélique qui ne présagé rien de bon.

Grand-mère : Oh mon grand petit-fils ! *s'approchant de Jin pour le prendre dans ses bras*

Jin : Hai, Hai Grand-mère.

Grand-mère : *sourit à Kazuya* Tu me présentes ?

Avant même que Jin n'ait pu le présenter, ou dire quoi que se soit, sa cousine se mit à côté de Kazuya, mit une main sur son épaule et dit « mais voyons Grand-mère c'est son petit copain ». Elle fit alors un sourire à Jin qui ne lui retourna pas. Kazuya quand à lui ne voyait pas en quoi ça la réjouissait, vu que de toute façon elle aurait été au courant. D'ailleurs la grand-mère ne dit rien de mal, c'était tout le contraire qui se produisit, elle prit Kazuya dans ses bras et par la même occasion poussa sa petite-fille. Puis, elle se tourna vers Jin et dit « il est très mignon » du genre « bravo tu as fait une belle prise ! ».

Kazuya : . . . . . . . .

Grand-mère : *à son fils* Dite moi qu'il y a déjà une date !!

Gonza (père de Jin) : Non maman, mais on vous attendait pour en fixer une et *montrant Kira* voici Kira-san le père de Kazuya-chan.

Jin : Hey y'a que moi qui rajoute le chan !!!

Kira : Oui, oui *rire*

L'oncle de Jin sourit, franchement ça ne le dérangé pas que son neveu soit gay. Mais on ne pouvait pas autant en dire de sa femme, qui était la tante de Jin, et oui, elle voulait que sa fille soit l'épouse de Jin, alors bien entendu ça lui déplaisait.

Tante : Et *regarde son frère* tu ne nous demandes pas notre avis ?

Gonza : Pourquoi ?

Grand-mère :*toute contente* Oh commence pas ! *regarde Kazuya* Hm qu'est-ce que tu pourrais mettre . . .

Kazuya : Ah ?

Jin : Je peux aider ?

Grand-mère : Mais non faut pas que tu vois les vêtements du marié avant le mariage !

Jin : Hm . . . . T__T

Yamapi, Hyde, Jun et Gackt ne purent contenir leur rire fasse à cette scène. Enfin, grâce à celui-ci les invités les remarquèrent finalement.

Jin : Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

Yamapi : Pour rien.

Hyde : Tout à fait . . .

Tante : Bon pour revenir au sujet !

Grand-mère : Mais il faut que je prenne tes mesures !

Kazuya : Euh . . .

Jin : Mais tu lui fais rien de déplacé hein ?

Grand-mère : Moi ? Mais non je te laisse ça !

Jin/Kazuya : *rougissant*

Jun : Oh Ouais ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas . . .*coupé*

Yamapi/Hyde : LA-FERME !!

Gackt : Ben quoi ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

Tante/cousine : QUOI ??? *au bord de l'évanouissement*

Kazuya/Jin : HEIN ??

Pères : Oh, oh . . .

Grand-mère : Oh mais c'est que mon petit fils grandit.

Kazuya à Jin : mais dit quelque chose !

Jin : IL S'EST RIEN passé . . . encore . . . .

Jun/Gackt : *captant juste le « encore »* JE LE SAVAIS !!!

Pères : oh les jeunes . . .

Tante/cousine : Ouf . . . *respirant à nouveau normalement*

Grand-mère : Bon faut que je t'apprenne même ça ?

Jin : NON !!!!!!!!!! *rougit*

Un doux rire empli la salle et fit rire notre jeune homme tomate (Jin), s'en suivit une foule de sourire et quelques éclat de rire en plus du premier, mais le premier resta graver dans les oreilles de notre grande tomate. Le rire de Kazuya fit sourire tout le monde (sauf les deux « chieuses » xD), mais il fit surtout rougir de plus belle notre tomate, non pas de honte cette fois-ci mais d'amour. Vers midi, ils allèrent manger et continuer bien sur cette magnifique discussion. Mais, je dis bien, « mais », il y eu un problème au moment de se mettre à table. La cousine de Jin voulait ABSOLUMENT être à côté de Jin, ce que Kazuya ne voulait pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? « Éloigne-toi de mon homme ? », franchement, il se voyait mal dire ça, surtout à un repas de famille . . . c'est ainsi que cette peste se retrouva à côté de son Jin durant le repas.

Jin : Tu pourrais me laisser RESPIRER ?

Cousine : Comment ça ?

Kazuya qui se trouvait en face de Jin, essayait désespérément de rester calme, et surtout de retenir son couteau, il avait une fâcheuse envie d'aller se loger droit sur cette peste. Heureusement pour lui, à sa droite il avait Yamapi qui le calmait un peu, mais à sa gauche . . . il avait la grand-mère. La tante quand à elle était à côté de Jin, ce qui fit que Jin se trouva fort bien entouré . . . les pères étaient en bout de table, et les quatre autres aux emplacements vide.

Tante : Gonza, Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Gonza : Pourquoi ?

Tante : Comment ça « pourquoi » ? *cassant les tympans de Jin*

Grand-mère : Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux !

Jin : Merci Grand-mère !

Tante : Et pour l'image de la famille ?

Oncle : Tu ne veux pas leur dire tes réelles intentions ?

Tous : Ah ?

Kazuya : *voix basse* je le savais . . .

Oncle : Madame veut qu'Hikarie soit avec Jin.

Grand-mère à Kazuya : T'inquiète pas . . . mange.

Gonza : Non mais ils sont cousins/cousines !

Tante : Et se sont deux HOMMES !

Gonza : pas relié par LE SANG !!

Soudain on vit des couverts voler dans toutes les directions.

Tante : Et alors ! Si PAPA était là . . .

Grand-mère : Il serait POUR !

Tante : Je l'appel !

Grand-mère : Vas-y !

Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son père . . . Pendant ce temps, un grand silence planait. Kira n'arrêtait pas de regarder son fils qui à son étonnement restait calme._ Il est comme sa mère._

Gonza à Kira : Gomen *en joignant les mains*

Kira : *en levant les yeux au ciel* Quel famille . . .

Jun : Ah ça vous pouvez le dire !

Tante : Papa ?

Grand-père : Oui ?

Tante : J'ai une question à te poser . . .

_Elle mit le haut-parleur._

Grand-père : Oui ?

Tante : Si Jin sortait avec un homme tu dirais quoi ?

Grand-père : . . . . .

Tante : PAPA ?

Grand-père : Et ?

Tante : Ben . . .

Grand-père : Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Jin : MERCI !!!! Ah et grand-père, tu peux dire à Hikarie d'arrêter de me sauter « littéralement » dessus ?!

Grand-père : QUOI ??!!!

Grand-mère : Laisse chéri je m'en occupe !

_Elle raccrocha._

Grand-mère : Bien nous *montrant Kazuya, Jin et leurs amis* on va faire de l'essayage !

Elle se leva et fit signe aux jeune choqués de se lever et de la suivre. Hikarie se leva et regarda sa grand-mère l'air de dire « et moi ? ». Celle-ci comprit et lui répondit « toi tu restes là ! ». C'est ainsi que nos amis et la grand-mère partirent en direction de . . . la chambre de Jin ?

Oui, dans la chambre de Jin, car la grand-mère avait prévu des vêtements, enfin bien sur elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agirait d'un homme . . . donc . . .

Arrivée dans la chambre du jeune homme, les garçons virent deux valises pleines à craquer de vêtements . . .

Jin : Waouh ! On va s'éclater !

Kazuya : Parle pour toi . . .

Grand-mère : Oh mais normalement faut pas que tu le vois !

Kazuya : C'est pas grave xD

Yamapi : Oui, on peut rester comme ça on donne notre avis !

Hyde : Oui ^^

Jin : Mais y'a que le MIEN qui compte !

Grand-mère : Bon vous allez être mes assistants !

Kazuya : Youpi . . .

Grand-mère : OUVREZ LES VALISES !

Les garçons (sans Kazuya) : Yes, sir !

Kazuya commençait à avoir peur, surtout lorsqu'il vit le contenu des valises . . . des robes (T_T je suis trop cruelle) . . . ou des tuniques . . .

Kazuya : ano . . .

Jun : yeah on va rire !

Jin : le premier qui rigole de MON Kazu il aura affaire à MOI !

Grand-mère : Et à MOI !

Yamapi à Kazuya : Bonne chance !

Kazuya : *rire nerveux* merci . . .

La grand-mère et Jin fouinait dans les valises, alors que Gackt et Jun donnaient leur avis.

La vieille femme tout en cherchant marmonna « Hm quelque chose de soyeux . . . Ah j'ai une idée ! » elle regarda ensuite Kazuya et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiétait mais qui ne le serait pas ?

D'un mouvement vif et déterminé, elle prit une robe, un pantalon à Jin et prit Kazuya (oui quand même), pour aller dans la chambre d'amis. Oui, oui il n'allait pas se changer devant eux . . . (non je ne suis pas aussi cruelle). Pendant que la grand-mère s'occupait de son futur beau-petit-fils, les autres, hormis Hyde et Yamapi s'imaginaient déjà Kazuya en robe.

Du côté de Kazuya, la grand-mère lui dit de mettre déjà le pantalon, le temps qu'elle retourne dans l'autre pièce pour chercher ses outils. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle dit tout de suite « non, non ce n'est pas lui ». Elle prit donc du fil, des aiguilles et un ciseau, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, ensuite elle retourna auprès de Kazuya.

Il mit la chemise puis la grand-mère coupa les manches, le jeune homme la laissa faire en se disant que ce n'était pas la grand-mère de Jin pour rien. Il retira la chemise, elle coupa ensuite les manches puis il la remit. Elle le trouvait parfait comme ça. Après ça, elle prit la robe et coupa le haut pour ne garder que la partie jupe. Ensuite elle coupa la jupe de bas en haut pour avoir un grand tissu. Elle passa le tissu autour de la taille du jeune homme, puis après avoir vu ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'enleva et passa une ficelle dans le tissu pour pouvoir l'attacher à la taille du garçon. Quand ce fut fini, elle recula pour admirer son travail, Kazuya se sentit gêné . . .

Grand-mère : Parfait !

Après une dernière contemplation, ils rejoignirent le groupe à côté. La grand-mère entra la première pour faire une fausse joie aux jeunes hommes. Quand Kazuya entra, plus un bruit ne retentit. Jin faillit tomber de son lit, Jun et Gackt étaient époustouflés, Hyde et Yamapi souriaient. Mais tous dirent en unisson, « Waouh ! ». Notre jeune Kazuya rougit à la remarquent générale, lorsque soudain, une idée diabolique surgit dans sa tête . . . et oui . . . un doux plan de vengeance avait germé dans sa tête . . .

Kazuya : Ano . . .faudrait voir pour Jin maintenant et puis les témoins aussi . . .

Grand-mère :*gros sourire* Oh oui !!

Jin : Ah ? Faut qu'on s'habille en pingouin ?

Grand-mère et Kazuya : En costard !!!! *gros sourire sadique*

Yamapi : Pourquoi nous aussi ?

Hyde : Euh . . . on vous laisse . . .

Grand-mère : NON !!

La grand-mère a fond dans son relooking personne n'y échappera ! (vaut mieux filer xD).

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, les cinq personnes restantes discutaient ou plutôt argumentaient toujours à propos du sujet Kazuya et Jin.

Tante : C'est inadmissibles !

Hikarie : Ouais !

Gonza : C'est déjà prévu !

Kira : Et ils ont l'air heureux ensemble . . .

Gonza : Oui, c'est vrai.

Oncle : Je les comprends . . . (oula lol)

Tante : Non mais . . .

Gonza : Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais mis Jin avec Hikarie ?

Tante : Mais oui ! Deux personnes dignes d'être ensembles !

Kira : Je vous demande PARDON ?

Tante : Vous avez parfaitement ENTENDU !

Kira : Je pense que mon fils est plus digne de confiance que votre fille !

Oncle : . . . Il a tout compris . . .

Tante : NON MAIS JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS !

Gonza : S'il vous . . . *coupé*

Kira : ET BIEN JE ME PERMETS !!

Gonza : Calmez . . . *coupé*

Tante : MAIS JE VAIS VOUS . . . *coupé*

Gonza : FERMEZ-LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A ce moment précis les jeunes, qui avaient fini leur séance d'essayage et dons qui étaient habillés sur leur trente et un, arrivèrent. La grand-mère qui était derrière eux n'avait pas entendu la scène entre les personnes de la salle à manger. Ceux-ci étaient déstabilisés en voyant les jeunes hommes ainsi vêtu. Jin ne supportant plus sa tante réagit au quart de tour.

Jin : NON MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE !!!!

Kazuya sursauta lorsque Jin gueula, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais fut tout de même ravi de son intervention. Jin s'avança à la table.

Jin : Non mais *regardant sa tante et sa cousine* je vais vous foutre dehors avec vos idées tordues !!!

Tante : Tu oses dire ça à ta Tante ?

Jin : Et comment que j'ose ! T'as vu ce que tu dis de MON Kazu !!!!!

Le dit Kazu ne sut plus où se mettre après ça . . .

Hyde : Hm, ça c'est de la déclaration.

Kazuya roula des yeux puis se mit aux côté de Jin pour l'empêcher de frapper quelqu'un. Et oui le Jinjin était sur les nerfs, cette vieille peau osé dire du mal de son petit Kazu . . .

Kira à Gonza : Hm, je crois que le problème est réglé . . .

Gonza : *regardant les deux jeunes* Oui je pense qu'on peut prévoir la date . . .

Kira : et les invités . . .

Gonza : Tout à fait.

Tante à Jin : Tu ne vas pas me dire que . . . *coupé*

Jin : Je peux montrer s'il ne faut pas dire xD

Kazuya : Euh . . . on s'éloigne du sujet là xD

Hikarie : Nah !!! Une fois ça me suffit !!

Gonza : ça suffit Jin, on a tous compris.

Oncle : C'est beau l'amour

Tous : . . . . *petit oiseau qui passe*

Tante : Je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Je suis CONTRE !

Kazuya : De toute façon contre ou pas, je ne vais pas suivre votre avis et j'en ai strictement rien à faire !

Tante : Ah ? Comment oses-tu ?!

Kazuya : Je me permets de vous parlez sur le même ton que vous !

Oncle : Bravo ! Jin t'as intérêt à le garder ! C'est une perle !

Jin : ça je sais *prend Kazu dans ses bras*

Grand-mère : Bon on fait ça demain ?

Tous : Quoi ?

Grand-mère : Mais oui !

Kazuya : Non mais . . .

Jin : Pas que je sois contre mais . . .

Grand-mère : Donc c'est bon ! *montrant Hyde et Yamapi* Vous serez les témoins !

Hyde/Yamapi : Euh . . .

Jin : PAPA T___T

Gonza/Kira : *gros sourire* Oui ?

Kazuya : pff vachement drôle . . .

Gonza : Oh . . . Bon maman laisse ses jeunes !

Grand-mère : Hm . . . *regarde Kazuya* Il est mignon comme ça hein ?

Jin : GRAND-MERE !!!!

Grand-mère : Bon, bon, Allez vous amusez, ne rester pas avec les vieux. . .

Jin : Yeah !! *prend Kazu par le bras* Let's go !

Jin partit en courant, bien sur il tenait toujours Kazuya, donc . . . celui-ci n'était pas contre, et puis le gros sourire de gosse qu'avait Jin le fit rire . . . donc bon . . . on verra bien ce qui va se passer. . . Quand aux autres, ils leur couraient après.

Kazuya : On va se faire rattraper !

Jin : On va se cacher ! *sourire sadique*

Kazuya : Euh . . .

Jin : *sourire sadique* A quoi tu penses ? On va juste se cacher . . .

Kazuya : Euh . . .

Ils étaient dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent de courir et virent que les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Cependant, ils entendirent leur pas, Jin s'adossa contre le mur pour réfléchir mais celui-ci s'entrouvrit. Jin perdant l'équilibre attrapa le bras de Kazuya, cependant Kazuya ne le retint pas mais tomba avec lui dans une pièce inconnue. Le mur ou plutôt le passage se referma ensuite. Quelques secondes après, les quatre garçons arrivèrent dans ce couloir.

Jun : Où ils sont passés ?

Gackt : Bonne question

Hyde : On continue tout droit ! *prenant un air solennel, limite un commandant*

Yamapi : Hyde a parlé ! (genre : César a parlé !)

Jun/Gackt : Yes, sir !

Ils continuèrent donc tout droit. Alors que Jin et Kazuya étaient dans une pièce sombre et humide, juste à côté. Jin était dos au sol, il voulu se relever mais il sentit que quelque chose le bloqué, ou plus précisément quelque chose était sur lui, il réfléchit un instant puis réalisa que ce n'était autre que, Kazuya.

Jin : Itte . . . (aïe)

Kazuya : Hm . . .

Lorsque Kazuya et Jin se levèrent des torches s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elles laissèrent place à un couloir lugubre, cependant elles n'éclairaient pas très bien, dut à l'humidité du lieu. Il n'y avait que se chemin possible, que cette solution et elle n'enchantait pas Kazuya.

Kazuya : Jin . . . Tu veux pas . . .

Jin : Y'as que ce chemin *prend Kazuya par la main* T'inquiète pas ! S'il y'a un vilain zombie je m'en occupe ! *clin d'œil*

Kazuya : JIN !!

Jin : Hai princesse ? (à cause des vêtements)

Kazuya : Ar . . . *coupé par un bruit étrange*

Kazuya se rapprocha alors de Jin, celui-ci sourit à son comportement (ouhh le gros profiteur !!).

Kazuya : C'ét . . . c'était quoi ?

Jin : *murmurant à son oreille* peut être un revenant ?

Kazuya : *donnant un coup à Jin* BAKA !

Jin : Hope on y va !

Le jeune « héro » voulant impressionner « sa belle » s'avança et « sa belle » le suivit bien contre lui en lui tenant la main. Le couloir était effrayant, les murs semblaient mouillés, et ils l'étaient, Jin toucha un mur, il ne voyait pas grand-chose avec les torches mais il constata que ce n'était pas de l'eau mais . . . .

_C'est quoi la suite ? C'est quoi la suite ?_

_Le grand jeu « c'est quoi la suite » est ouvert !_

_Donc :_

_Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais de la moutarde_

_Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais de l'huile_

_Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais du sang_

_Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais une substance inconnue._

_Voilà réponse dans le prochain chapitre merci d'avoir participez ^^_


	8. Akame, les disparus !

_Bonjours tout le monde !_

_Voilà enfin mon chapitre 8 tant attendu ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre VIII**

**Akame, les disparus**** !**

De retour, dans l'endroit inconnu avec nos jeunes (pas inconnus) face à une substance inconnue. Ils restèrent figés face à cet « dimension » inconnue qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Jin : Sérieux on voit rien ! Tu crois que c'est du . . .

Kazuya : Tais-toi !

Jin : Mais c'est mouillé !

Kazuya : Ben y'a pas que « ça » qui soit liquide !!

Jin : Ben t'as vu où on est !

Kazuya : Non je vois pas vu qu'il fait sombre ici !

Jin : . . . euh . . . ouais . . . roh mais tu sens pas l'ambiance ?

A ces mots un souffle glaciale passa près d'eux, s'en suivit des bruits de pas et un bruit de ferraille frappée . . . au bout du couloir une lumière apparue, du moins ce qui ressemblait à un couloir.

Jin : On avance ?

Kazuya : Euh . . .

Jin : Y'a de la lumière !

Kazuya : Ce n'est pas forcément bon signe !

Jin : T'inquiète pas je suis là !

Kazuya : ça me rassure . . .

Jin : T_____T

Ils avancèrent donc lentement mais surement (lol). Kazuya avait un mauvais présentiment . . . ils arrivèrent presque à la source de lumière, quand soudain, un cri retentit. Kazuya agrippa le bras de Jin.

Jin : T'inquiète pas !

Kazuya : Mais !

Jin : ça doit être juste . . .

Kazuya : un cri !!

Jin : Ouais bon . . . reste derrière moi . . .

Ils avancèrent, passèrent la source de lumière et là ils virent . . . un homme avec un long couteau, et . . . une jeune fille . . . dans ce qui ressemblait à une . . . vieille cuisine.

L'homme : On dirait qu'on a quelque chose à manger ce soir . . . *rire diabolique*

Fille : Tonton arrête ! C'est le jeune maître !!

L'homme : Oh mais pour l'autre ?

Jin : Hey !!!!!

L'homme : Oh toutes mes excuses . . .

Jin/Kazuya : Oô !

Fille : veuillez l'excuser jeune maitre !

Kazuya : Tu . . . tu les connais ?

Jin : Euh . . .

Fille : Vous voulez peut être sortir ?

Jin/Kazuya : Ben . . .

La jeune fille leur montra donc le chemin à prendre pour sortir de ce lieux plus qu'étrange. Ils furent plus que ravi de retrouver leur chambre. Kazuya s'affala sur le lit, Jin quant à lui ferma les rideaux, puis rejoignit son amant aux pays des rêves . . . lorsque un empêchement survint, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, empêchant nos jeunes hommes de s'endormir. . . Gackt et Jun avaient littéralement défoncé la porte.

Jin : MAIS QUOI ????

Kazuya : . . . . Pff . . . dodo . . .

Gackt : Comment ça « QUOI » ????

Jun : ON VOUS CHERCHE DEPUIS 2H !!!!!!!!!!!

Kazuya : *exaspéré* BEN NOUS AUSSI !

Jin : En quelque sorte . . .

Kazuya : Oui bon . . .

Yamapi et Hyde arrivèrent dans la chambre et donnèrent chacun un coup à Gackt et Jun.

Yamapi : On va manger ?

Jin : OUAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!

Kazuya : . . . Hm

Jin motivé par sa faim se leva aussi vite que l'éclair, au passage il entraine un Kazuya qui ne voulait qu'une chose, resté au fond de son lit. Une fois à table, ils attendirent tous impatiemment le repas, enfin bon ils furent surpris car une fille amena le repas . . .

Fille : Voilà Bonne appétit !

Jin : *la regardant* AHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kazuya : NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fille : *gros sourire* Bonsoir.

Yamapi : Vous la connaissez ?

Jin/Kazuya : NON !

Hyde : Pourquoi vous faites une tête de mort ?

Jin : Euh . . .le cuisinier c'est . . .

Fille : Mon oncle

Kazuya/Jin : J'ai plus faim.

Hyde/Yamapi : Pourquoi ???

Gackt et Jun qui ne faisaient pas attention aux autres, prirent leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger. Après la première bouchée, ils dirent en cœur « OISHI » (délicieux). Ce qui choqua Jin et Kazuya, c'est pourquoi ils dirent « USO » (impossible !).

Gackt : Si, Si

Jun : hm . . . TROP BON !!!!

Hyde et Yamapi goutèrent à leur tour et . . . trouvèrent le repas délicieux également. Malgré tout, Kazuya et Jin trouvaient cela étrange. C'est pourquoi ils ne mangèrent pas, même si pour Jin, l'envie était là. Entre temps la jeune fille partie, ce qui fit penser que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Au bout de vingt minutes, les quatre garçons qui avaient osés manger, commencèrent à agir bizarrement, comme si . . . comme si on les avait drogué.

Kazuya : On fait quoi ?

Jin : On les attache (é_è)

Kazuya : Ah ?

Jin : Ben on sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire dans cet état . . .

Kazuya : *regardant les 4* Ben ils dorment -__-"

Jin : Oh . . . ben problème réglé alors =D

Au moment où Jin de cela les lumières s'éteignirent. Les deux hommes commencèrent à légèrement paniquer. L'obscurité avait envahi la pièce, on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer. Jin sentit quelqu'un le frôlait, se serrer contre lui. Il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Kazuya.

Jin : *murmurant* On fait quoi ?

Kazuya : *murmurant* je pense qu'on est censé être comme eux . . .

Jin : *murmurant* endormis ?

Kazuya : Hm . . .

Jin : *murmurant* On fait semblant alors ?

Kazuya : Hm . . .

Ils firent donc semblant de dormir, seulement, ils étaient réellement fatigués, ce qui fit qu'à la place de faire semblant . . . et bien ils dormirent réellement ! Mauvaise chose, très mauvaise chose . . . des personnes entrèrent dans la pièce avec des lampes de poches, elles s'assurèrent que tout le monde dormait à point fermer pour agir . . . mais pour faire quoi ??

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Toujours dans la salle à manger, les lumières se rallumèrent, elles réveillèrent doucement nos jeunes garçons. Le premier à ouvrir difficilement les yeux fut Yamapi. Il regarda autour de lui, la tête encore un peu dans les nuages constatant que Hyde se réveillait également, ainsi que Jun et pour finir Gackt. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Il avait bien vu, Hyde, Jun et Gackt. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

Il réfléchit un instant, Hyde qui se trouvait dans le même était que lui cherchait également se qui n'allait pas. Après quelque longue minute de réflexion, ils trouvèrent enfin, « IL EN MANQUE DEUX !!! ». Et oui, Kazuya et Jin n'étaient plus là, mais où étaient-ils ? Que leur est-il arrivé ? Et surtout, qui pouvait avoir organisé cela ?

_Voilà la fin de mon chapitre 8 ^^_

_Alors ? il vous plait ? Qui veut la suite ?_


	9. Aucun doute !

_Chapitre 9 en ligne lol oui je sais "déjà ?" oui oui vous ne rêvez pas =p allez zou lisez !!!!!!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

_Merci de commanter ^^_

**Chapitre IX**

**Aucun doute**** !**

_Le lendemain matin._

Deux jeunes hommes, chacun dans une pièce sombre, enchaîné, part les poignés, à un mur, commencèrent à se réveiller. Jin ouvrit difficilement les yeux, lorsque ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité de la pièce, il remarqua une silhouette en face de lui, « Bien dormis Jin ? » demanda celle-ci. Quand il entendit cette voix, il comprit qui était en face de lui, Hikarie.

Pour Kazuya se fut de même, difficilement il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua également que quelqu'un se tenait devant lui, cette personne lui demanda « Bien dormis Kazu-Chan ? » et il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Kuchiki.

Kazuya/Jin : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ??!!

Kuchiki/Hikarie : Parler.

Pendant ce temps, à la demeure Akanishi, tout le monde était en alerte. Il fallait les retrouver, mais où chercher ? Et si on les avait enlevés pourquoi personne ne demandait de rançon ?

Gackt : MAIS OU ILS SONT ??!!

Hyde : Calme-toi !

Jun : Comment vous pouvez rester aussi calme !

Yamapi : Tu crois que vous êtes les seuls qui sont INQUIET ??

Gackt/Jun : . . . pardon

_Du côté de Jin_

Jin : Où est Kazuya ?? *essayant de se libérer*

Hikarie : Ne te fatigue pas pour rien, et pour lui, il est en charmante compagnie !

Jin se figea sur place . . . « en charmante compagnie ? ». Il ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, non il ne voulait pas savoir, car s'il savait, il se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas là pour la personne qu'il aimait le plus, et ça, c'était le pire. Il pouvait bien souffrir mile douleurs, si c'était pour lui, mais il ne supporterait pas l'idée de savoir que LUI, il souffre par sa faute. Il resta néanmoins calme, comprenant que la demoiselle en face de lui voulait quelque chose de précis . . .

Jin : Honnêtement . . . Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un sourire diabolique apparue sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit cette question « qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? », oh ça la faisait bien rire ce genre de question. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était simple, elle le voulait LUI. Oui, elle le désirait du plus profond de son être, et elle l'aurait même s'il fallait qu'elle le détruise d'abord, elle l'aurait !

Hikarie : Toi !

Jin : Ah ?

Hikarie : Je te veux toi !

Jin : NON mais ne rêve pas !

Hikarie : POURQUOI ? POURQUOI LUI ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il . . . qu'il t'aimait ?? Moi je te le dis JE T'AIME !!!

_Du côté de Kazuya_

Kazuya : Où est Jin ?

Kuchiki : Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour lui !? Inquiète-toi pour toi !!

Le visage de Kazuya resta serein, comme s'il s'enfichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, du moment que Jin allait bien, alors lui, il s'enfichait de son sort.

Kuchiki : Non mais je pourrais te faire tout et n'importe quoi !

Kazuya : Et ?

Kuchiki : COMMENT tu peux l'aimer LUI ?! POURQUO LUI ?! Je suis sur qu'il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il t'aimait !!

_Les deux en même temps_

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! On se comprend, on n'a pas besoin de ça ! On n'a nullement besoin de parler pour ce genre de chose ! Je l'aime, il le sait, je le sais, on le ressent, c'est une chose qui ne s'exprime pas avec des mots ! C'est facile de dire "je t'aime" mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est sincère. Tu crois vraiment que dire "je t'aime" ça suffit pour qu'une personne t'aime ? Mais arrête de rêver ! Tu pourrais me le dire un million de fois que je n'éprouverais toujours rien à ton égard ! Tu pourrais me torturer de toutes les façons possibles que je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Tu peux essayer de nous séparer, mais même séparer on sera toujours ensemble ! Il est dans mon cœur et tu ne pourras jamais changer cela ! Je donnerais ma vie pour lui s'il le fallait ! Je laisserais tout pour lui ! Personne ne le remplacera, il est celui que j'aime et même s'il ne m'aimait pas je l'aimerais quand même. Heureusement, c'est réciproque, et parce que c'est réciproque tu ne pourras rien y faire ! S'il meurt, je meurs. »

Hikarie/Kuchiki : ALORS RESTER ICI ENSEMBLE POUR LE RESTANT DE VOTRE VIE !!

Sur ces mots, Hikarie et Kuchiki quittèrent chacun leur pièce et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, ils ordonnèrent à des gardes de mettre Jin avec Kazuya et de les enchaîné et d'ensuite refermer la porte à clé. Ils partirent donc, laissant les deux hommes, malgré tout ensembles, à leur triste sort. Où était-il ? Dans un vieux manoir abandonné. Jin et Kazuya enfin ensemble, même s'ils étaient enchaînés, ils étaient au moins enchaînés l'un à côté de l'autre, et leur bras pouvais malgré tout bougés, ils étaient juste retenu au mur par des chaînes.

Kazuya : *murmurant de soulagement* Jin . . .

Jin : Kazuya . . .

_Demeure Akanishi_

Les garçons étaient dans le salon, Gackt et Jun tournaient en rond, Hyde et Yamapi fermaient les Yeux pour éviter d'avoir la tête qui tourne. M. Akanishi et M. Kamenashi entrèrent dans le salon, complètement déboussolé, quoi de plus normal quand vos enfants disparaisse ?

M. Akanishi : mais qui a put faire ça ?

Hyde :*ouvrant les yeux* très bonne question, qui vous en voudrez ?

M. Kamenashi : Si on part là-dessus on a beaucoup de rivaux. . . Pour mon côté ça pourrait être pour la treizième rue . . .

M. Akanishi : Hm . . . un concurrent ?

Yamapi : Et pourquoi pas quelqu'un qui en veut à Jin et Kazuya ?

Tous : AH ???

Yamapi : Ben on ne sait jamais xD

Et oui, comme Yamapi le dit, on ne sait jamais. Heureusement qu'il est là lui non ?

Cependant, après que notre jeune homme clairvoyant ait fait cette magnifique supposition, trois personnes entrèrent dans la salle. La tante de Jin, sa cousine et une autre personne que nos jeunes amis connaissaient très bien, Kuchiki. Que faisait-il là ? C'était ce qu'ils se demandaient.

Tante : Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi vous restez planté, il faut continuer les recherche !

M. Akanishi : Mais tu crois qu'on a fait quoi jusqu'à maintenant !

Tante : Ne m'engueule pas comme ça ! Tu crois que ça me réjouit !

M. Kamenashi : On ne sait jamais !

Yamapi à Hyde : Sa me parait louche que ces deux là soit ensemble . . . et bizarrement au moment où Jin et Kame disparaisse . . .

Hyde à Yamapi : Tu crois que ?

Yamapi à Hyde : Je crois pas . . . j'en suis presque certains . . . réfléchit tout les deux sont fou amoureux de Jin et Kame, tu crois qu'ils resteraient calme comme ça normalement ? Non, ils devraient être paniqué, hystérique, mais ils sont calme, donc ils savent quelque chose ou alors . . .

Hyde : Ou alors c'est eux qui ont manigancé tout ça !!

Yamapi : Ouais. . .

Gackt : Vous proposez quoi ? on leur saute dessus ?

Yamapi : Non !! BAKA faut que retrouve Jin et Kame !

Jun : Oh . . . donc ?

Hyde : On les garde à l'œil dès qu'ils partent, on les suit !

Gackt/Jun : OKAY !

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de Jin et Kazuya. . . _

Il était pratiquement midi, et oui vous vous en doutez, ils étaient seuls, pas de gardes, celui qui était là avant était désormais partie, pas besoin de garde, ils sont attachés et enfermés. Mais bon dans un vieux manoir comme celui-là . . . tout peux arriver . . . Kazuya était blottit contre le torse de Jin, malgré les chaînes, il avait réussi à ce poser confortablement contre son bien aimé. Quand à celui-ci, il essayait de trouver une solution pour les faire sortir . . . mais comment faire ? Est-ce que quelqu'un les trouverait un jour ?

Kazuya savait que Jin se creusait la tête (littéralement lol) pour trouver une solution, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'interrompre dans ses songes . . . c'est pourquoi il garda le silence . . . ce fut malgré tout Jin qui rompit le silence . . .

Jin : Gomen . . .

Kazuya : Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Jin : Ben sans moi tu ne serais pas ici . . .

Kazuya : Peut être pas ici, mais dans une situation identique, mais pas pour les même raisons . . . et en moins bonne compagnie . . .

Jin : *rire* c'est vrai !

Kazuya : Alors arrête tes excuses !

Jin : Hai, Hai !

Kazuya : Moi je rattrape ma nuit !

Jin : AH ?

Kazuya : Ben oui, en plus j'ai un super coussin là ! *gros sourire*

Jin : AHH ?? C'est qui le super coussin ??!!

Kazuya : Ben je vois personne d'autre à part toi ici, donc . . . toi =)

Jin : Hm . . . bon je suppose que je peux accepter d'être ton coussin parce que de toute façon y'a que moi qui peut être ton coussin et y'a que sur moi que tu dors !

Kazuya : Oh mais on est possessif ?

Jin : Non, non =)

Kazuya : A peine !

Jin : *rougissant* Bon tu la fais ta sieste !

Kazuya : Hm, Hm . . .

C'est après cette petite conversation, que Kazuya se réinstalla bien confortablement contre le torse de son amant, et partit au doux pays de ses rêves. Jin mit ses bras autour du corps de son Kazu, et le serra fort, puis ferma également les yeux.

_Dans l'après-midi_

A la demeure Akanishi, les garçons attendaient patiemment que les deux suspects bougent et les conduisent gentiment à leurs amis. A croire que le bon Dieu les avait écouté (ou juste moi Oô mais je suis DIEU . . . ah non je suis Satan pardon xD) les deux suspects levèrent l'encre. Les garçons s'excusèrent et quittèrent également la pièce, une fois sortie, ils suivirent les deux jeunes discrètement (je sais avec Jun et Gackt comment ils ont fait hein ? xD), oui Gackt et Jun restaient calme pour le moment, mais pour le moment seulement. Ben oui, priorité, retrouver leurs amis !

Donc ils les suivirent un bon moment, ils étaient surpris car ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la forêt Oô, mais de loin ils purent voir une maison, non un manoir, en mauvaise état, mais un manoir quand même. Kuchiki et Hikarie pénétrèrent (évité les allusions perverses je vous prie xD) dans la demeure, suivit de près par nos jeunes amis, puis ils prirent les escaliers (pareil ici xD) et ouvrèrent ensuite une porte, oui la fameuse porte (non pas pour allez dans le monde de narnia xD). Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Gackt et Jun se jetèrent sur eux pour les immobiliser, bien entendu ils atterrirent par terre. Le fracas réveilla nos deux amoureux, qui étaient soulagé de voir qu'on les avait retrouvés. Yamapi prit les clés à Hikarie et alla libérer Jin et Kazuya. Une fois cela fait, Gackt et Jun prirent par leur manteau les deux crapules qui avaient manigancé cela, et ils partirent tous de cette endroit, plus que délabré. . .

Enfin, heureusement pour eux (ou merci à moi lol), le bâtiment ne s'était pas écroulé (oui, je suis gentille).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence Akanishi, les deux pères sautèrent littéralement sur leurs enfants, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux. Quoi de plus normal n'est-ce pas ?

La tante, elle se faisait toute petite, car elle avait remarqué que sa fille avait été démasquée. . .

M. Kamenashi : Je le savais !

M. Akanishi : Je n'y crois pas ! Comment vous avez pu faire ça !!

Tante : Voyons l'amour pousse à la plus grande folie . . .

Pères : L'amour ???

Jin : Non merci, on est très bien, et puis amour sérieusement, ils ont cas se mettre ensemble, super couple moi je dis . . .

Kazuya : Jin !

Jin : Quoi ?

Kazuya : Hm . . . ce n'est pas faux mais bon c'est à eux de voir . . .

Kuchiki/Hikarie : HEIN ?????

Les deux tombèrent dans les pommes, suivit de près par la mère . . .

C'est ainsi que ce finit ce chapitre . . . nos deux amoureux filèrent au lit (non, non enlever les idées perverses je vous dis !) et oui car Kazuya voulait dormir, et Jin affirmant que son seul coussin, c'était lui, ben, il n'avait pas trop le choix, il devait se coucher aussi xD. Pas malin, petit Jin, ou peut être que si . . . (là vous sortez votre esprit pervers . . . réfléchissons de manière perverses ici autorisé ^^).

_Voilà, fin du chapitre 9 !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Vous aimez ??????_


	10. coussin power explication

_Et oui enfin le chapitre 10, je sais qu'il est assez cour, mais c'est un petit chapitre comique qui va me servir de transition pour la suite ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vous rigolerez bien =)_

_Allez bisous à tous!_

_Bonne lecture !!!!!_

**Chapitre X**

**Coussin power + explication !**

Jin et Kazuya étaient dans leur chambre. Les garçons (Gackt, Hyde, Jun et Yamapi), qui voulaient savoir pourquoi les deux évanouis du salon avaient kidnappé les deux amoureux, montèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre du couple avec un grand fracas. . .

Gackt : OI !!!! *ouvrant la porte en grand*

Jin : MAIS VOS GUEULES !!

Hyde : Gackt . . .

Yamapi : Pourquoi tu NOUS engueules ! T__T

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il montra simplement une boule de poil humaine endormis sur lui . . . (beh wii) . . . s'en suivit un « oh » collectif . . . (ahlala c'est jeune xD) . . . Bon heureusement pour eux la boule de poil dormait profondément, bien installé contre le torse de son Jinjin.

Jin : *calmement* vous voulez quoi ?

Jun : Ben. . .

Gackt : euh . . . on veut quoi ?

Hyde : *soupir* savoir ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi ?

Jin : Hm . . .

Yamapi : Hm ?

Hyde : Donc . . .

Jin : Ben franchement . . . c'était . . . marrant ?

Tous : ??

Jin : MAIS VOUS CROYEZ QUOI ?!

Kazuya : Jinjin dort…

Tous : *petit oiseau qui passe*

Jin : Bon . . .

Yamapi : on ne veut pas t'énerver mais . . .

Jin : Ils nous ont kidnappé car . . .

Kazuya : Baka

Tout le monde regarda alors Kazuya pensant qu'il était réveillé et surtout se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais non, le jeune homme dormait toujours et encore profondément . . . il parlait dans son sommeil tout simplement mais bon ils étaient pas en mode « compréhension ».

Jin : Euh donc . . .

Yamapi : Oui ?

Jin : Ils nous ont kidnappé parce qu'ils . . . comment dire . . . c'était une sorte de . . . déclaration ?

Tous : Déclaration ???

Jin : En gros pour dire . . .

Kazuya : Oh le petit chat . . . kawaii . . . non ?

Jun : Honnêtement . . . il a été . . .

Gackt : Traumatisé à vie ?

Hyde/Yamapi : OI !!!

Un gémissement de mécontentement se fit entendre, oui, Kazuya entendait le bouquant . . . bon ou mauvais à votre avis ? Jin sentait la colère l'envahir . . . mais s'il gueulait, il réveillerait son Kazu . . . il se ferait donc tuer . . . mais s'ils continuaient à gueuler, ils le réveilleraient aussi . . . quel dilemme. . . ( T__T) . . . Yamapi et Hyde foudroyèrent du regard Gackt et Jun, comment ils avaient pu dire ça ?

Gackt/Jun : QUOI ?

Yamapi : VOUS pourriez arrêter vos CONNERIES !

Jun : ben NON !

Gackt : ON SUPPOSE JUSTE !

Kazuya : MAIS VOS GUEULES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde sursauta, enfin surtout Jin, vu que Kazuya c'était levé d'un bond et avait gueulé . . . enfin il était désormais réveillé et vraiment pas de bonne humeur, oh non, vraiment pas de bonne humeur . . .

Jin : *vois basse* et merde . . .

Kazuya : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ??!!

Tous à Jin : Tu comptes nous aider ??

Jin : *gros sourire* NON !

Kazuya : JE VOUS PARLE !

Tous : HAI (oui) !!

Kazuya : ALORS ??!!

Hyde : Non mais . . .on

Yamapi : voulait juste . . .

Hyde : savoir . . .

Yamapi : pourquoi . . .

Kazuya : MAIS MERDE ! SOYEZ CLAIR !!!

Hyde : on voulait savoir pourquoi vous aviez été enlevé . . .

Kazuya : JUSTE POUR SA ???!!

Jun/Gackt : OUI !

Kazuya essaya de garder son calme mais c'était assez difficile. Jin, qui voyait très bien que son amant n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, décida d'intervenir. Effectivement, il leur fit comprendre le plus poliment possible que s'ils ne décampaient pas immédiatement il ne répondrait plus de rien. C'est en effet, un moyen plutôt efficace. Kazuya sourit à l'initiative de Jin, et ensuite se réinstalla confortablement contre lui. Ben oui, le pauvre voulait dormir . . . oui il ne va pas s'endormir tout de suite, mais vous savez une fois bien installer contre la personne que vous aimez, c'est facile de s'apaiser et ensuite de repartir au pays des rêves . . . . C'est ainsi, que nos quatre amis partirent et laissèrent le couple en paix, tous allèrent se coucher . . . les uns après les autres, ils rejoignirent Kazuya au doux pays des rêves . . . . Ne pensant à rien, ne voulant même pas se demander ce qui se passerait le jour suivant, non là maintenant, c'était tout ce qui comptait (enfin surtout pour deux personnes xD vous devinez qui ?).

_voilà fin du chapitre ^^_

_comment vous avez trouvé ????_


	11. annonce mariage

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Bataille de l'amour**

Le lendemain matin, la demeure Akanishi était étrangement calme . . . enfin comme dit « après le calme vient la tempête », et il s'avère que ce n'est pas forcément faux . . .

_Dans la chambre de Jin_

Kazuya était emmitouflé dans la couverture, bien blottit contre le corps de son amoureux. Tous deux dormaient donc profondément, rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler leur tranquillité, non rien, excepté peut être, deux énergumènes qui en avaient après eux . . . vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Non ? Hikari et Kuchiki ?

Les deux rentrèrent dans la chambre et chacun s'empara de la personne qui l'intéressait. Kuchiki attrapa donc Kazuya, et Hikari prit Jin. Bien entendu, dans le procédé, les deux personnes endormis se réveillèrent, même s'ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, ils remarquèrent cependant qu'ils n'étaient plus l'un collé à l'autre (ben oui c'est l'essentiel).

Jin : Zzz . . . OH !

Kazuya : Zzz . . . Hm . . . NON MAIS VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ?

Hikari : Mais rien dors ~

Kuchiki : Voilà dors ~

Kazuya : *se dégageant de Kuchiki* Non mais vous nous prenez pour des c*** ? !

Jin se dégagea également de la prise d'Hikari, bien que se ne soit pas très compliqué en soit n'est-ce pas . . . Enfin une fois dégagé, il prit son amant dans ses bras, et fit bien comprendre aux deux chieurs de services qu'ils feraient mieux de se trouver deux autres personnes !

Hikari : Mais moi je te veux toi ! T_T

Kazuya : Ben il est pris !

Kuchiki : Non mais je suis mieux !

Jin : Y'a pas mieux que moi !

Kazuya : T'envois pas trop de fleurs quand même hein *petit sourire*

Jin : Hm . . . *réfléchis* y'a pas mieux pour toi ?

Kazuya : Hm . . . c'est mieux ^^

Hikari/Kuchiki : Ma- *coupé*

Soudain, (et oui xD), la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas énorme, tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que les murs allaient s'écrouler (oO). Un géant si on peut dire fit son entré suivit de trois nains (ouh la caricature). Le regard meurtrier. Les deux « méchants » sentirent que leur fin était proche.

Gackt : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ENCORE ?

Hikari : Euh . . . on devait . . . *regarde Kuchiki*

Kuchiki : Euh . . . leur demander . . .

Jun : Bon vous, vous êtes pas décider à passez à l'acte ensemble ?

Hikari/Kuchiki/Jin/Kazuya : QUOI ?

Jun : Bon c'est négatif des deux côtés . . .

Yamapi : Baka !

Jin : Vous êtes là pour aider où pour nous enfoncer encore plus ?

Tous : Euh …..

Jin : *tout rouge* Naha mais vous pensez à quoi là ?

Kazuya : Ahlalala . . .

_Dans le salon _

M. Akanishi et M. Kamenashi discutaient tranquillement autour d'un bon café. La grand-mère de Jin était également avec eux, mais elle commençait à s'impatienter, elle voulait voir son petit-fils avec son futur beau-petit-fils.

Grand-mère : Oh pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore là ?

M. Akanishi : Maman, ils sont jeunes, ils . . . .*perdu*

M. Kamenashi : Dorment surement encore *sourit*

Grand-mère : Bon je profiterais d'eux cette après-midi pour les préparatifs du mariage . . .

Tante : *entrant dans la pièce* Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

Grand-mère : Mais on n'a pas besoin de ton accord !

Offensé la Tante repartit immédiatement. Elle décida d'aller à l'étage, voir ce qui se passait avec sa fille. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, elle vit sa fille et ce Kuchiki sortir de la chambre de son neveu. Ils se croisèrent . . .

Hikari : Maman !

Kuchiki : Madame.

Tante : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hikari : Rien !

Tante : Hm . . . je ne suis pas stupide !

Hikari : Ben j'ai essayé de récupérer Jin . . .

Tante : *soupir* il faut donc que je fasse tout ?

Sur ces mots elle partit laissant sa fille avec son « compagnon ». Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Jin. . . .

Jun : Non mais sérieusement . . .

Yamapi : Jun ta gueule !

Jun : Mais je m'intéresse !

Hyde : De trop !

Gackt : Ben c'est normal . . .

Jin : Oh pitié mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ?

Kazuya : Au moins moi je sais qui je prends pour témoins . . .

Tous : AH ?

Kazuya : Ben quoi ?

Jin : Qui ?

Kazuya : Hyde =)

Hyde : C'est un honneur.

Gackt : POURQUOI T_T

Kazuya : Pour ça =)

Jin : Hm . . . dans ce cas . . . je prendrais Yamapi si tu es d'accord . . .

Yamapi : Avec plaisir.

Jun : Pff . . .

Kazuya : *souriant* mais vous êtes quand même invité . . .

Gackt/Jun : Ben encore heureux !

Et ils partirent tous ensuite dans un fou rire incroyable, laissant Gackt et Jun couleur pivoine.

Après ces évènements, ils s'habillèrent, enfin prirent une douche, et rejoignirent les « adultes » dans le salon. Bien sur à peu furent-ils arrivés que la grand-mère de Jin se jetta sur Kazuya. Le pauvre, mais c'est beau l'amour n'est-ce pas ? Jin vint à son secoure après avoir rit cinq bonne minutes. Ensuite, les deux pères de familles firent signent aux enfants de s'asseoir.

M. Akanishi : Bien maintenant, il faut que vous sachiez que . . .

Grand-mère : Vous vous marriez demain !

Tous: AH ?

M. Kamenashi : Exactement.

Grand-mère : *prenant Kazuya pars le bras* Bon et donc maintenant jusqu'à demain soir vous êtes séparé !

Akame : QUOI ?

C'est ainsi que nos deux amoureux furent séparé par la grand-mère de Jin. Quand à Gackt, Hyde, Jun et Yamapi, ils furent réquisitionné par les parents, oui, ils faillaient bien de la main d'œuvre pour préparer la sale, envoyer des invitations, faire les commandes et tous ce qu'il faut pour un mariage parfait. Pendant, ce temps, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, quelqu'un préparé déjà quelque chose pour saboter la merveilleuse journée que serait ce jour de mariage . . . . Que se passera-t-il ? Qui a l'intention d'annuler ce mariage (vous devinez ?) ? Nos amoureux réussiront-ils à survivre séparé pendant une journée ?

Ces questions trouveront leur réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

_Voilà fini, bon je sais il est pas super long et peut être un peu nul, enfin je me rattraperais sur le prochain, je pense en faire encore 2, donc le prochain et un autre ^^ pour un total de 13 chapitres =)_


	12. une journée séparé

_Bonjour tout le monde, oui vous devez vous dire « ENFIN » xD_

_Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 12 de cette fiction qui sera l'avant dernier chapitre ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Une journée séparée . . .**

_Le grand jour . . ._

Pour vous rappelez la situation, hier après-midi nos amoureux ont été séparé par les familles en raison des préparatifs pour le mariage qui se déroule se soir à 20h. Donc ils ont déjà passé une après-midi loin, l'un de l'autre et ils ont encore . . . . (Étant donné qu'il est 9h) . . . ils ont encore 11h durant lesquels ils ne peuvent pas se voir . . . c'est cruel, mais bon c'est comme ça.

Jin se trouvait actuellement avec Yamapi et Hyde qui avaient fini d'envoyer les invitations. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, avec une quatrième personne . . . Kuchiki. Celui-ci devait les aider à occuper Jin à fin qu'il ne soit pas tenter de retrouver son bien aimé avant leur du mariage. Même si nos amis ne pouvaient avoir aucune confiance en lui, ils ne préférèrent pas commencer une bataille au risque de gâcher cette merveilleuse journée et surtout soirée en refusant la proposition de la tante de Jin qui était donc que Kuchiki reste avec eux . . . . Cependant, ils étaient tout de même sur leur garde car ils sentaient le mauvais coup venir . . ..

**Jin** : . . .. Ah ça me rend nerveux !

**Yamapi** : C'est normal c'est le grand jour =)

**Hyde** : Oui, vous aurez ce jour gravé dans vos mémoires . . .

**Kuchiki** : Oh ça pour être gravé, il va être gravé !

**Jin** : *s'énervant* Tu insinues quoi ?

**Kuchiki** : *faux sourire* Rien juste que vous ne l'oublierez jamais ^^

Jin n'ajoutera rien après cela pour la simple et bonne raison que Yamapi et Hyde lui firent comprendre que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver pour un type pareil. Et, ils n'avaient pas tord, à quoi bon gâcher une journée de rêve pour un idiot ? Oubliant la présence de cet individu non apprécié, il se laissa emporter par ses pensées, pensées qui étaient dirigées vers une seule et unique personne . . . . Kazuya.

Notre beau jeune homme se demandait comment s'en sortait son amoureux, oui, il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. Il faut dire que lui avec Kuchiki ce n'était rien par rapport à lui avec sa grand-mère sa tante et sa cousine . . . enfin vous voyez un peu, enfin en sommes ils avaient tout fait pour que ceux qui s'occupent de Jin soit des hommes et ceux qui s'occupent de Kazuya soit des femmes, et malheureusement pour Jin ou plutôt pour Kazuya ? La plupart des femmes, présentes pour aider notre futur marié, étaient contre se mariage . . .

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et sortit notre Jin de sa rêverie, Gackt et Jun s'approchèrent de lui, lançant au passage un regard plus qu'explicite à Kuchiki . . .

**Jun** : Alors le futur marié est nerveux ?

**Jin **: A ton avis ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Kazu ?

**Gackt **: Désolé mais même nous on n'a pas le droit de l'approcher . . . c'est le territoire des « femmes » apparemment . . .

**Jin** : Pauvre Kazu . . . .

**Hyde** : Hm . . .

**Yamapi **: Bon y'a quand même t'a grand-mère avec lui . . .

**Kuchiki :*ignore la remarque de Yamapi*** Oh donc Hikari et sa mère sont avec lui c'est cool non ?

Les garçons décidèrent qu'il valait mieux ignorer ce genre de remarque même si, effectivement, savoir que Kazuya se retrouvait avec ses deux . . . personnes . . . non désirables . . . cela les inquiétaient mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Rien. Yamapi vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jin pour lui murmurer par la suite « plus que 10h30 Jin . . . » celui-ci força un sourire à cette remarque . . .

_Pendant ce temps du côté de Kazuya . . ._

Kazuya était dans une pièce blanche, dans laquelle il y avait un canapé noir, une commode, un bureau et un grand miroir. Notre jeune homme était assis au bureau et observer la grand-mère de Jin s'occuper de son costume. Une chance pour lui que ce ne soit pas une robe, il doit avouer que la grand-mère était vraiment très agréable mais il aurait aimé ne pas être avec Hikari et la Tante de Jin . . .

**Tante **: Pourquoi ce costume ?

**Grand-mère :** Et bien peut être parce que c'est un homme ?

**Tante** : Oui mais quand même . . .

**Grand-mère** : Oh ça suffit !

**Tante **: Bon dans ce cas allons voir la grande salle, vu que le costume est prêt . . . laissons les jeunes ensembles

**Grand-mère** : Bien allons-y.

Les deux femmes sortirent donc de la pièce laissant Kazuya seul avec Hikari . . . Décidément il n'avait vraiment pas de chance . . . il se demandait d'ailleurs comment s'en sortait Jin . . .

**Hikari** : Tu penses à Jin ?

**Kazuya** : A ton avis ?

**Hikari** : *se rapprochant de lui* Hm, Hm.

**Kazuya** :* s'éloignant du bureau* Quoi « Hm, Hm » ?

**Hikari **: C'est vrai que . . .

**Kazuya** : . . . ?

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant apparaitre la grand-mère de Jin.

**Grand-mère** : Hikari vient nous aider !

**Hikari **: mais et qui restes avec Kazuya ?

**Grand-mère** : Personne. *regardant Kazuya* Tu peux te reposer un peu si tu le veux hein ? *gros sourire*

**Kazuya** : D'accord . . .

Hikari sortit donc de la pièce bien que cela la dérange . . . mais après tout elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa grand-mère. Kazuya quand à lui était plutôt soulagé, même si maintenant il était seul, au moins il n'était plus seul avec elle mais seul avec lui-même. Il s'installa sur le canapé et continua ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à maintenant . . . penser à Jin . . . se remémorer leur rencontre . . . leur moment difficile . . . les nombreux sauvetages . . . .

_Flashback_

_En face d'eux, Kazuya encerclé par dix hommes, deux d'entre eux le tenait par les bras, et un troisième qui semblait être le chef était devant lui. Celui-ci tenait un papier et un de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, un stylo._

_**Chef**__ : Tu n'as qu'à signer et on te laisse !_

_**Kazuya**__ : *se débattant* NON !_

_**Chef**__ : Tu vas nous forcer à user de . . . *coupé*_

_**Jin**__ : USER de quoi ?_

_Fin du Flashback_

Ah oui, ce moment Kazuya ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais, il avait été tellement soulagé lorsqu'il avait vu Jin . . . . Ce fut aussi le jour où il fit tomber ses barrières, où il avait montré ses faiblesses, où il avait montré qu'il avait besoin de lui . . .

Jin de son côté, désormais seul aussi, allongé sur son lit, repensait également à tout ces moments . . . surtout à celui-ci, qui était désormais gravé dans sa mémoire et son cœur . . .

_Flashback_

_Une fois qu'il fut remonté, Kazuya poussa légèrement Jin en gueulant « BAKA ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » Tout en ayant une voix mi-cassé, donnant l'impression qu'il était au bord des larmes. Jun et Yamapi se regardèrent puis se dirent à voix basse._

_._

_._

_._

_Ils filèrent donc discrètement, laissant un Kazuya au bord des pleurs et un Jin perdu ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jin resta figé, il ne pensait pas un jour qu'il penserait ça mais, le fait de la voir si fragile, en cet instant, lui donné l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher. En cet instant précis, il ne voulait qu'une chose, le voir sourire ou le voir essayer de jouer les durs pour ne pas paraître fragile (ce qu'il réussit assez bien en y réfléchissant vu que notre petit Jin s'est fait prendre au piège). Tandis que Kazuya se laissait tomber, à genoux au sol, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Jin n'eut qu'une seule possibilité et envie. Il se laissa tomber à son tour et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Kazuya quant à lui, l'étreignit, puis se blottit contre le corps de Jin, savourant cette sensation de protection._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin du Flashback_

Les heures passèrent ainsi, chacun pensant à l'autre, ne se souciant pas des autres ni du déroulement de la journée, ni encore si le mariage se passerait bien sans aucun problème ni accident, non, tout ce qui compté c'était leur amour.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la famille et les amis finissaient de préparer la salle. Tout était pratiquement fini, grâce au directive de la grand-mère de Jin, oui, elle est efficace pour mener des troupes au travail, surtout s'il s'agit de marier son petit-fils avec un charmant futur-petit-fils !

Kuchiki et Hikari ensemble dans un coin de la salle semblaient préparer un mauvais coup. Jun et Gackt étaient trop occupés à discuté sur la décoration de la salle qu'ils n'y firent pas attention, cependant cela n'échappa pas à notre duo de choc, Hyde et Yamapi. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait les surveiller de prêt jusqu'à la fin de la préparation et de la cérémonie. . . .

Quelques heures plus tard, à vrai dire 10h plus tard, le moment fatidique approchait. Kazuya et Jin chacun dans leur coin stressaient de plus en plus, ils s'imaginaient les pires scénarios possibles, un incendie, une opposition, l'autre qui dirait subitement « non », enfin tout. Ils ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde que leurs amis étaient entrain de faire quelque chose pour eux . . . sauver cette soirée.

Effectivement, Yamapi et Hyde avaient entrainé avec eux Gackt et Jun pour suivre Hikari et Kuchiki. A leur grand étonnement ils arrivèrent chez Kazuya, précisément dans le couloir devant sa porte. Kuchiki et Hikari semblaient se transmettre les derniers détails de leur plan avant de vouloir pénétrer dans la pièce où se trouvait donc notre jeune futur marié. MAIS, ils furent arrêtés par notre petite cavalerie. Gackt et Jun se précipitèrent sur les deux ennemis pour ensuite une fois qu'ils étaient sonné, les mettre dans une autre pièce histoire que Kazuya n'entende pas ce qui se passait. Une fois installé dans un pièce qui ressemblait plus à un placard à ballet, nos amis ligotèrent Hikari et Kuchiki de sorte à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir.

**Yamapi :** Alors vous vouliez faire un mauvais coup n'est-ce pas ?

**Hikari **: Pourquoi on voudrait faire un mauvais coup ? On était juste là pour chercher le futur marié pour l'emmener à la salle . . ..

**Jun **: Et tu crois qu'on va avaler ça ?

**Gackt **: Tu nous prends pour qui ?

**Hyde** : *soupir* Là n'est pas la question, puisqu'on sait tous que c'est Kamenashi-san qui va chercher son fils pour l'emmener à la salle.

**Jun :** Evidemment je le savais.

**Gackt** : Oui logique.

**Yamapi** : *soupir* Donc pourquoi vous étiez là ?

**Kuchiki **: Bah voyons vous n'êtes pas assez intelligent pour deviner ?

**Hyde **: Pour empêcher le mariage

**Hikari/Kuchiki** : bravo !

**Yamapi **: *regarde sa montre* Il est l'heure on ne va quand même pas être en retard sachant qu'on est les témoins !

**Hyde** : Oui tu as raison

**Hikari** : relâchez-nous !

**Jun** : Ah non pas question

Ils firent en sorte de bien resserrer les cordes et mirent du scotch sur leur bouche, puis sortirent pour allez rejoindre les autres.

Jin se trouvait désormais devant le prêtre, dos à lui plus exactement. La salle était plutôt grande, ils avaient en fait réutilisé la grande salle dans laquelle Jin avait fêté son anniversaire. Quelques bancs étaient installés en face de lui en laissant tout de même une allée, comme dans une vraie église, bien sur les personnes présentes n'étaient que des membres de leurs familles ainsi que des amis.

Mais Jin ne faisait pas attention à ceux qui était venue ou encore à ceux qui approuvé ou non son mariage avec Kazuya. Non, il était figé, à regarder la porte de la salle. Il attendait . . . Il l'attendait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer la mélodie et Jin retint son souffle. Cependant, il le relâcha très vite en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de ces quatre étourdis qui faisaient tout pour qu'il ait un arrêt cardiaque….. Les musiciens s'arrêtèrent sur ordre de leur chef d'orchestre….. L'attente reprit donc…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuya, à présent, attendait derrière cette fameuse porte qu'il devait franchir au côté de son père pour rejoindre celui qu'il aimait et avec qui il allait passer le restant de sa vie. Bien entendu, il stressait toujours un peu, mais son père le rassura et lui dit que tout se passerait parfaitement bien. Il respira et grand coup et se décida à enfin y aller…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et cette fois sur la bonne personne, Jin qui avait baissé les yeux car il commençait à s'inquiéter les releva immédiatement au son de la musique. Lorsqu'il les releva et qu'il le vit, il crut que tout le monde autour de lui disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu'à lui, celui qu'il attendait . . . et qui était arrivé. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, il pouvait facilement deviner que ses joues étaient désormais d'un ton pourpre dû à tout ces regards portaient vers lui. . . . Kazuya décida de faire abstraction des autres et de ne se concentrer que sur Jin en face de lui, il sourit et fit comprendre à son père qu'ils pouvaient avancer.

Toutes la famille de Jin et surtout la grand-mère étaient en admiration devant leur futur membre de la famille, il y avait de quoi après tout, et Jin était fière que cet être angélique allait dès aujourd'hui vivre avec lui. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque le dit ange arriva à son auteur, le père de Kazuya alla s'installer avec le reste de sa famille, et nos jeunes après s'être longuement (et quand je dis longuement c'est très très longtemps hein xD) regarder, ils se tournèrent et firent face au prêtre, pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient prêt. . . . .. .

_END !_

_Oui je suis cruelle je sais xDD_

_La suite et la fin au prochain chapitre ^^_

_Alors vous avez aimé ?_

_Pas déçu ?_


End file.
